Battles we've Fought
by DeGonGin
Summary: AFTER A YEAR GONEUPDATEDContinuation of the story started in SECRETS WE SHARE. Auron battles with the losses within as the party struggles to Zanarkand. SPOILERS! please RR!
1. Explorations

Battles we've Fought  
  
Another Fan fiction by Degone-gin  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, lands or anything else of Final Fantasy X; these belong to Square soft and shall remain in their loving care. I just borrow them for the nonce and hope no one notices!  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Rikku walked quietly in the lead, her green swirled eyes constantly scanning for the best spot to have her Chocobo jump. Behind the young Al- Bhed thief, spread out in a long line single file, where the rest of her party. She smiled a bit as she searched. "Strange to be in the lead," she thought. "But it's kinda nice." The blonde slowed her mount down and nodded.  
  
With a turn in her saddle to the others she shouted, "Here it is!"  
  
Directly behind the orange shirted slip of a girl, batting away a blue ribbon from her outfit, Kimahri grunted. His blue furred paw settled on the pommel of his Chocobo's tack. The large feline warrior with a broken tusk jutting out from his forehead looked decidedly uncomfortable aboard the skittish yellow bird. Anyone with a touch of irony would wonder if the bird was more afraid of being ridden or eaten by the powerful Ronso. He nimbly leapt from the back of his mount and dropped the reigns to the ground, effectively stopping the well trained bird from moving. Kimahri grabbed his Knight Lance and with a silent nod to the others he moved to look across the large gap in the ground.  
  
Green grass surrounded the blue warrior, obscuring his form, but not disguising the man-cat completely. The Calm Lands were wild, full of deep scars from previous battles with the curse of Spira: Sin. Strange almost liquid looking protrusions gracefully lifted into spikes from the cut and wounded ground. All was quiet now, except for the ever-present fiends, the cuts and points stone, frozen in time. Kimahri waved to the group, silently gesturing to the small but of land across the deep and large cut in the earth before him. In the hand that moved and spoke for him was a bright yellow Chocobo feather, further evidence that the flightless birds had been near.  
  
Rikku grinned and nodded. She pointed to the pinion and crowed, "See? I knew the wild Chocobo's were already leaping this spot! We HAVE to check this out!" She winked at an approaching young girl in a white over kimono and purple slit skirt. "Right, Yunie?"  
  
Yuna, the group's summoner nodded and smiled at the excitable thief. Her dual colored eyes, one green, the other blue, looked back over her other guardians. With a soft smile she once again appraised her motley party. The young blitzballer champion, Tidus was resting on his favorite bird, Chucky. His sandy blonde hair ruffled in the almost ever-present breeze in this part of the Calm Lands. He smiled, his entire face lighting up as he looked back at the woman he was sworn to protect, and tapped his sheathed Twilight Steel sword. Yuna looked from this special young man to the older man in red behind him. Sir Auron, as the young summoner would always think of him, was looking tired but alert. His left hand had disappeared into his voluminous scarlet coat, most likely pressed against the man's ribs, still tender from the almost life threatening injuries sustained in earlier fights. White hair sprung from temples and forehead line in rave black hair and his single eye, russet and clear, roved the countryside. Even tired and sore the Legendary Guardian was vigilant, the hilt and pommel of his huge Katana could be seen just resting over his right shoulder. With a grunt and a short smirk that was devoured by a gray leather collar, Auron rested his right hand on his Sake. To the young Yuna it was clearly a sign of suppressed impatience, the older man wanted to get this over with and back on the trail of her pilgrimage.  
  
Behind the taciturn warrior-monk two others argued still on the backs of their Chocobo mounts. The quail-like red hair of the other blitz ball player bobbed in time with the emphatic statements and pointing finger. His large frame easily too big for the yellow bird he was riding. He carried his favorite blitz ball, double foul, under his right arm and seemed to be having it out with the woman next to him. Yuna hid a slight giggle behind a raised hand as Wakka dressed down Lulu.  
  
The black mage was having none of this and sat, coolly looking at the wildly gesturing captain before her. She sat sidesaddle on her Chocobo, black dress and skirt of belts not allowing a more conventional position. The bird beneath her outfitted with a special saddle to give a lady more support in the awkward sidesaddle position. She had a black plush Cait- Sith doll cradled in her arms and petted the head of it possessively. Her dark red eyes flashed with readiness to cast some particularly painful lessons to her long-time companion. Purple lips pressed closed over the verbal triggers for her long list of dark magic spells. Yuna saw the signs of warning cross the mage and giggled once again as Wakka, having been at the brunt of many a spell powered fury from the woman, quickly shut himself down and moved to the front of the party.  
  
Rikku walked back to Yuna's bird and pointed, "If we jump from this ledge over the gap and down to that ledge below, we can move into an abandoned area of the 'Lands." She gestured to the gap in the mountains directly across from their current location. "If I read the old maps right, there is a temple about half a days walk directly across from here. That should put it right passed this pass." She looked to her summoner for guidance.  
  
"Very well." Responded the young white mage. "I would like it if Kimahri or Tidus were to take the first leap. They can handle a fiend or two while we get across."  
  
"If I may, Lady Yuna," Interrupted the scarlet clad warrior. "It would be unwise to take that leap without proper surveillance. Allow me to gather up my binoculars…" Auron rummaged in his packs, difficult, as he had slung them on the back of his bird, behind his saddle.  
  
"Don't bother, Auron." Piped up Tidus, "I borrowed those to scout out the race course." The blitzballer looked sheepishly at the now deeply frowning guardian. "Sorry."  
  
Auron's response was a firmly placed open palm, shoved in the direction of the now plainly chagrined boy.  
  
Tidus gingerly placed the long-distance glasses in the waiting hand and backed his bird slowly away. The older man's expression did not change as he folded his hand around the precious device. The others felt the tension thicken the sunny day. Tidus stopped his unsubtle retreat and sighed.  
  
"Sorry I didn't ask for them, Auron, I just didn't think you'd need them and…" The apology trailed off and the young man started to get a little nervous. The warrior-monk's expression had not softened; in fact, it was gaining the consistency of carved granite.  
  
"That's one." Auron growled, his mood clearly showing. A single gloved finger was raised as the two words were ground out from the stony continence. "I do not think you wish to see what will result in a second incident today." He continued, as Tidus gulped and once again backed away from the man.  
  
"Sir Auron," Interrupted Yuna, "Perhaps we should let this go and concentrate on getting to the next ledge?" She smiled and gestured to the gap, "You can look now to see what's down there. Please?"  
  
The scarlet warrior allowed his Summoner to play the peacemaker and maneuvered his mount to the edge of the scar. He took a long and detailed look at the opposite ledge and with a grunt set the binoculars on his thigh.  
  
"It looks clear. I would suggest that Lulu be ready for some spells to back up the two that go down there to secure the target. Then, once it's been determined there is no fiend activity down there, Yuna can cross with Wakka and myself taking the rear." Auron turned his head to catch the young summoner's reaction to his orders.  
  
"Rikku will come with me then, " Yuna stated as she nodded to the Legendary Guardian. "I think that's fine."  
  
With in moments, Tidus and Kimahri moved their Chocobo to the back of the group. Taking a second to check his saddles straps, Tidus looked to the large Ronso. Kimahri nodded and spurred his bird into a run. The rest had moved to the side of the narrow grassy ledge to be out of the way of the racing yellow Chocobo. Lulu sat to the other side of the proposed launch point and waited with her fire based group of spells ready in her mind. The dark mage watched the other ledge for any kind of movement, and as a precautionary measure cast a Firaga spell in the center of the area where the two scouts would most likely land. The spell cleared the grasses and any small fiends hiding in them quite effectively. Seconds later the star player for the Zanarkand Abes and the hornless Ronso warrior runt landed in the center of the ashy clearing.  
  
Auron watched and waited, binoculars held to his face. He scanned the area around the new clearing with a discerning eye. Tidus had drawn his sword and held it in a ready position as he slowly circled his mount in the clearing. Kimahri had abandoned his Chocobo, leaving it in the center of the burned patch. Auron lost the Ronso in the tall, undisturbed grasses for a moment as the warrior slowly moved around the open ledge.  
  
Lulu closed her eyes for a second to summon the power of her thunder spells as the rest of the party watched and waited above the two lone scouts. Wakka fiddled with his reigns impatiently and wondered why his own Chocobo was starting to fidget. He looked to the right and left and slowly turned his mount around. Something moved in the grasses behind the party.  
  
With a shout of alarm, Wakka tossed his ball into the weeds. Auron, focusing completely on the two below, missed the action and turned surprised by the cry. Yuna moved back and jumped off her mount, not wanting the bird to slow her down in combat. The blitzballer's attack was in vain as two white and black-stripped shapes burst forth from the cover of the tall grass. "Coeurls" thought the red-coated warrior-monk as he dropped his precious binoculars and grabbed for his long weapon. Rikku moved her mount to stand with Wakka and Auron, leaving the two mages in the back for protection.  
  
"What's happening?" Called Tidus from far to the back and below them. He raised a hand to his forehead to shade from the blazing sun. "I can't see what's up, Kimahri, but Auron's gone from the upper ledge and Yuna's off her Chocobo.  
  
"Kimahri think fiends come." Stated the blue warrior.  
  
"Should we go back?" asked the young boy.  
  
Kimahri shook his head. He rested against his spear and focused his ears to the others above them. Tidus tapped his hip with the pommel of his sword impatiently, worried for his summoner and all the others.  
  
"Rikku, see if you can get these lost ones to sleep!" Commanded Auron as he leapt from his mount and drew his Venomous Blade. "Wakka, blind and silence them. Coeurls can cast magic!"  
  
Rikku turned her back on the monsters and mixed up a grenade with sleeping agents. In a quick second she tossed the modified bomb at the two tiger-like fiends. One turned to catch the grenade in it's mouth as the other lazily settled on it's haunches, it's sparking "whiskers" waving to cast a Thundaga spell. Wakka's double penalty thwacked against the feline monster with the grenade in its mouth. Yuna winced and almost felt sorry for the angry dead as the bomb exploded with the impact of the blitz ball. Simultaneously, the white tiger's vision wavered as the Double Penalty hit across the eyes. With in the beast's mouth the sleep powders, designed to coat the area of the enemy lines, burst fully into fiend's airway. A strangled gasp later and the Coeurl was down, asleep, blinded and missing quite a few teeth. Auron nodded at the result and turned his attention on the other beast. With a nod and a wave of its magical fuzz, the tiger cast Thundaga on the party. Rikku grunted and sank to her knees for a second after the blinding blow. With an uncharitable thought about the girl's performance on the Thunder Plains, the warrior-monk swung into action. With a grunt he parted the already wounded Coeurl in twain, causing its corpse to flash into a dissipating group of pyreflies. Rikku tossed a Hi-Potion back and stood straighter, she then moved with all speed at the remaining tiger-like monster. With a special move, she mugged the beast, taking the fur from the supernatural whiskers of the fiend. Rikku could make a mana spring from the fur, and modify someone's armor or weapons later. It helped that the maneuver caused some pain to the beast as well. Wakka followed up with another strong hit with his dreadful blitz ball. The Double Penalty did it's job well as it struck the fiend across the face, breaking the jaw of the Coeurl as well as causing it's eyes to tear up. Blinded and silenced, the fiend was no problem for Auron to finish up. With an almost unsatisfied grunt he sliced the tiger into its component glowing parts. He turned and flicked his sword, cleaning it against the grasses and sheathing it on his back.  
  
"Now then, shall we get you three ladies across?" he stated humorously, "Before more fiends try to test our mettle?"  
  
Wakka continued to watch behind them, Double Penalty resting comfortably in the crook of his right arm.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, back in the saddle again! Hope you like this new book. Thanks for all the reviews on "Secrets we Share" the first story in the long endeavor. Though you don't HAVE to have read the first, I think it would make more since if you do.  
  
Please enjoy and Thanks again! 


	2. Inner demons

A/N: :: = Italics… since I can't seem to get it to work any other way…grrrr…. :)  
  
Battles we've Fought  
  
Another Fanfic by De-gone Gin  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The party relaxed on the small ledge and waited, as Wakka maneuvered his Chocobo across the gap. Rikku, in a fit of curiosity picked up a pebble from the ground and walked over to the edge of the deep earthen fissure. After the soft thump of a landing yellow Chocobo, signaling the blitzballer's arrival, the thief dropped the pebble into the gap. With the patience of someone with nothing better to do, Rikku waited for the sound of the pebble-hitting bottom. There had been no such sound for the long moments it took to set up a base camp and cook food.  
  
Auron grunted, he was in a foul temper after the incident with Tidus. Added to his overall state of grumpiness was the fact that his ribs troubled him. It was not like the older guardian to cater to his weaknesses, and he was impatient to be on the trail. The previous pilgrimage had not needed anything that was hidden in the maps or texts of the Al-Bhed, and even though he was a very open minded Yevonite; he still wondered what the strange folk could possibly have secreted here. He watched the group and ate mechanically whatever Lulu gave him. The dark mage taking a small delight in cooking for the group. Auron did not taste the food, he couldn't have cared less what it was or named what he had just stuffed in his mouth. His mind was taken up with the past, the previous pilgrimage of Braska, Jecht and himself.  
  
Tidus and Wakka sat across the fire from the warrior monk their discussion covering every aspect possible of the sport of Blitzball. Auron tuned them out, listening instead to the internal dialogue within his own spirit.  
  
The scarlet robed warrior let his gaze rest on the movement of the fire; it was soothing, dancing before him. Auron remembered spending much time looking into the yellow flames of a campfire, his mind seeking rest from the constant internal monologue. Now, he was again on the path to someone's death, his near brush with the Farplane had set him thinking. With the cold detachment given to him by his Unsent state he opened up his inner doors, he allowed his thoughts to run free.  
  
::What has made me so… angry?:: He thought to himself. :: I should not be so affected by the simple unthinking actions of any ONE of my charges.:: Auron sighed, with an unconscious hand he reached down to his tokkuri. The warrior-monk was sipping the potent liquid without tasting it, mimicking actions that satisfied and comforted him in life, but taking no pleasure in them now. ::So, after this little jaunt to Yevon knows where we can get back to the business at hand. Braska, you would be proud of your daughter, she leads as well as you do.:: He saluted the thought with a deep drink of his sake.:: I remember when I could taste this. I remember when it helped me control my temper.:: He snorted at the fire, picturing his youthful self slumped in a near stupor against any unmoving wall that was handy.:: I hated your drunkenness, Jecht, because it was a mirror of my own failings, now I watch over your son and wish I could feel at all.::  
  
A small noise stirred the deeply thinking man, he looked with more intent into the fire, his sunglasses sliding unheeded to the tip of his nose. With in the yellow and red dancing light he saw Jecht, not as a man, but as Sin. The bloated abomination floated in the wavering air above the fire. Auron could hear the sad sounds that flowed from the beast, the near human moan of pain, madness, and utter fury. With a strangled yell, the scarlet robed warrior shot to his feet and threw the clay jug at the apparition.  
  
Tidus waved away Wakka's last ridiculous statement. A cheerful grin on his tanned face, he shook his head. "No, no, no. Wakka, my man, with a 3-point defense and a man down you can't just try for a normal blitz! What are you t thinking? That old 'best defense is a strong offence' crap? You need strategy. Lots of it- HUH!?" the ranting teen was interrupted by the guttural shout from across the fire and the sting of hardened clay slapping into his upraised hands. Wakka turned quickly to see what was going on as the rest of the party; Lulu, Rikku, Yuna and Kimahri froze in place at what ever they were doing. Tidus thanked his blitzballer's reflexes as he settled the tokkuri in his lap, not really sure how he managed to catch it without even knowing it was coming.  
  
"LEAVE IT BE!" shouted Auron at the fire. He turned abruptly and stalked away from camp, toward the opening in the cliff. His red kimono stark against the darkness of the passage, gold markings gleamed in the fading firelight. Yuna watched with utter confusion and then turned her gaze to Tidus. She walked over from setting up her bedroll to check on the blitzballer. Lulu shot a glance at the retreating form of Kimahri as he followed quietly after the distraught monk. The Ronso's meal left where it had fallen to the ground.  
  
"Um, can anyone explain what the hell just happened here?" asked Tidus quietly in the shocked silence that settled around the obscenely cackling fire.  
  
"Ya, that ain't the normal reaction to a good meal and great conversation, heh?" Wakka rubbed the back of his neck in confusion, "You okay, brudda?" He asked looking at Tidus, as the young man absently rubbed his stinging hands.  
  
"No problems, just that jug's a lot harder than a Blitzball."  
  
Yuna settled down next to Tidus and took his hands into hers; the palms were scuffed, reddened from the rough texture of the tokkuri. Auron may not be as strong as Wakka or Kimahri, but the old man could still pack a good deal into a throw. With a whispered chant she channeled her white magic into his hands, the familiar aquamarine glow of a cure spell lighting both of their faces.  
  
"Yeah, and I bet he didn't pull his throw ether, ya?" Wakka added.  
  
Tidus nodded in replay and sighed as the cooling effect of the spell calmed the sharp pain in his hands. "Thanks Yuna." He murmured, smiling at her. "Maybe I outta…"  
  
Lulu shook her head. "No, Kimahri went after Auron. I just worry what caused all that?" She turned her crimson gaze on where the legendary guardian had sat. The dark mage caught a flash of white in the dirt near by. With a look of utter curiosity she moved to the spot and fished out a piece of paper on the ground. Lulu realized it was a flattened origami crane, carefully folded out of an old piece of parchment that had writing on it. She held it up for the group to see.  
  
"Anyone know what this is all about?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Father had a habit of folding animals out of his notes. He would jot something down and then give it to someone all folded up like that. But, Father's been gone for a long time, I don't know why you would find a note out here." Responded Yuna.  
  
"I have a suspicion it fell from Sir Auron's coat. We should give it back when he returns."  
  
"But we get to read it first, right?" asked Rikku. "I mean, if it was important he woulda had a secure place for it." She nodded to herself.  
  
"It is most likely private, Rikku." Replied Yuna. "I know that I wouldn't want just anyone to read what ever falls from my robes."  
  
Tidus blanched unseen at that statement as he fingered a sphere in his backpack.  
  
"I think it's best if we just let it be, Sir Auron will most likely have an explanation. If he's willing to tell us that is." Lulu frowned and handed the little crane to Yuna. "Best keep this from prying eyes, my lady." She pursed her purpled lips and walked back to where she was cleaning the cooking gear.  
  
Yuna placed the small paper bird, frozen in the upstroke of a wing beat into the obi that held her white over tunic. She patted Tidus on the shoulder and settled down next to him. With in moments she was resting her head on his strong shoulder, his arm around her back, holding and comforting her. Tidus turned to the rest of the group and noted that they were settling down and getting comfortable around the fire. Night had closed in around them and it was soon time to rest.  
  
"So, what do you think that was all about?" asked Tidus as he used his free hand to jerk his thumb at the opening in the rock wall.  
  
Wakka yawned, "Won't know until either Sir Auron or Kimahri get back, eh?" The red-haired man stretched, popping all the major joints in his upper torso like fireworks on the New Year.  
  
"Oh man, Wakka, knock that off. It's disturbing!" Rikku scrunched her face up.  
  
"You get a little older and see how well you do on the road, Rikku. 'Till then, lemme alone, 'kay?"  
  
"Yeah, well, I'll know that if I HAVE to do that to relax, it's a sign I need to retire to Home." The spunky thief shot back. Them a dark cloud passed over the normally bubbly face. She sniffled and rested her head in her hands.  
  
"Oh, man, sorry Rikku." Wakka looked anywhere but at the young Al-Bhed.  
  
"It's not your fault." She sniffed back, "I'm the one who said it." She whipped her face with her hands. "It's just really hard for me to get used to the thought that it's gone. All gone." She started to cry, the strain and tension of the evening catching up the excitable young girl. Wakka looked uncomfortable and then stood up. With a caring look on his open face, he settled down next to the crying thief. With a gentle hand he patted her back.  
  
"If you wanta, you can use my shoulder, ya? Lulu says it's almost as good as a pillow for being cried on, eh." He spoke in a soft, concerned voice. Lulu watched with an odd expression on her face, almost completely blank but her red eyes blazed with emotion as Rikku clutched on the big man, sobbing her pain onto his offered shoulder and holding on as the emotions clawed their way out of her. Wakka sat still as an oak in a typhoon, lightly patting the back of her head and rubbing her back. The dark mage sniffed and finished with the dishes. With no other sound or gesture she retired to her bed roll for the night, making sure to turn her back to the fire and the rest of the group. Tidus watched with a small smile on his face an he absently stroked Yuna's sleeping form, running his hand in her hair and slightly shifting to make her more comfortable.  
  
Kimahri was impressed. It didn't take the old man very long to loose the Ronso in the dark jungle beyond the mountain wall. It was a no-brainer that Auron had left the obviously overgrown path. The blue warrior stopped his useless lope and sniffed the air, his ears twitching and filtering out the natural sounds. With in a short time, Kimahri smiled to himself and headed to the right, following an obvious trail of broken and sliced plants along the other side of the mountain wall. He moved with the stealth of a mountain lion, almost on all fours as he cautiously followed the distraught warrior-monk.  
  
At the point where the two rock walls met, Kimahri spotted a flash of crimson. Auron's signature red cloak did nothing to hide his presence in the darkening jungle. Kimahri paused and went completely still, barely breathing to tune his fantastic hearing on the bundle of man and coat. Auron was sitting with is back to the corner. His head was cradled in his arms that rested on his folded knees. It was a picture of loneliness and abject pain. The raven-haired man was curled up in a ball, and he was whispering.  
  
"…'t'll be over soon, Jecht. We're almost done with the pilgrimage and your plan had better work. I can't go on after that touch you two gave me."  
  
The balled up man paused as if he was hearing a reply. Kimahri was concerned; Sir Jecht was dead, killed in the trials of High Summoner Braska. Auron seemed to be reliving the past, or wallowing in it.  
  
Auron sighed and continued his whispered conversation with himself, "I know that Yuna will see through that crap. She has too, and your son will make it very difficult for her to continue on the way. She won't want to die and loose him. It'll make it almost insane to continue on our foolish path. Not to mention that bitch will cause no end of trouble." Auron waited for a response only he could hear. "No, no. I'm all right. You just startled me that's all, you lummox. You can't just tap me on the shoulder; no you have to appear in the damn fire. You almost caused me to kill Tidus with my tokkuri. Laugh now, Jecht, but I will remember that."  
  
Kimahri stood up and made a small rustle in the brush around him with his tail, a warning to the wary that he was approaching.  
  
Auron's hand shot to the hilt of his blade as he looked up, Braska's name on his lips. With a snort he let his right hand drop and he closed his eye. With visible effort he schooled his features and took a moment to raise his glasses and return his collar to a more upright, and hiding, position.  
  
"Everyone else with you I assume?" the baritone was scratchy, almost a whisper itself.  
  
Kimahri shook his head and crossed his large arms over his expansive blue chest.  
  
"Just you?"  
  
A nod this time, the yellow eyes glowing faintly in the near pitch dark of the night.  
  
"What do you want?" Auron asked, his detached and emotionless mask effortlessly slipping back into place.  
  
Kimahri cocked his head to one side and flicked the higher of his ears. His tail, motionless after the warning swipe, began to twitch and sway behind him. He looked directly into the scarlet warrior's one eye.  
  
"I'm not completely sure what you want, Kimahri. Please just tell me, I'm in no mood…" Auron ran a hand through his spiky gray and black locks, taking a second to scratch at the base of his skull.  
  
"Kimahri hear Auron speak with the dead. Kimahri worried that Auron is not well. Can Auron hear the dead?"  
  
The question stopped the warrior-monk in mid scratch. He looked up at the Ronso, his façade cracking slightly. "How much did you hear?"  
  
"Kimahri not hear anything but a name, and some talk of us." The Ronso gestured with his right paw, it was an ancient ward against the spirits of the dead, one Auron was well familiar with after his stay with the Ronso Tribe.  
  
"You don't want to know anything about that, Kimahri, please don't make me tell you anything about it." Auron shifted his weight to his legs and pulled himself up to his feet. "Will you trust me on this?"  
  
Kimahri watched the monk with a careful eye; he smelled desperation, even fear coming off this legendary warrior. A smell the Ronso would have never considered possible coming off of the Unsent man. He noticed the left hand disappearing into the folds of the red over kimono. With a sniff he subtly shifted his weight to his back foot, his right hand now resting back over his left arm.  
  
Auron waited for the answer that he wanted to her, a simple "Yes" would be all that was needed, he curled his power hand around a hidden tanto, one he had placed under his kimono and against his leather chest plate. He shifted slightly to make the left side of his body more hidden. A dangerous glint in his single russet eye.  
  
"Kimahri trust Auron. Does Auron trust Kimahri?" the Ronso asked softy in an almost purring voice. He dropped his hands to his side, opening up his vitals to the warrior before him. His glowing yellow eyes bore into Auron's soul, demanding the man act with honorable intent or destroy the long bond that held the two with a single knife thrust. "Kimahri know about the hidden fang you have in your hand. Will you use it on me?" he asked.  
  
Auron blinked, sweat started to form on his forehead. With a cold shock he realized what he was about to do. Shuddering he loosed his grip on the straight edged knife hidden in his belt and grasped his temples with both his hands. Kimahri had dropped his stupid Ronso routine; he looked at the dead warrior with unclouded eyes. Auron's face burned with shame; fear that he was loosing all self-control making him stink in sweat. He lost control of his weakening knees, falling gracelessly onto the ground, crushing the grasses beneath his feet.  
  
Kimahri nodded, the man had realized what he was about to do. The large furred man-beast settled onto his haunches near the collapsed warrior-monk. With a soft purring whisper he spoke.  
  
"You have to hold on a little longer, my friend. You have the journey over my lands yet, and then it will be over." He reached out with tender clawed paws and lifted Auron's face, digging under the shielding gray leather and flicked the sunglasses off with his free paw.  
  
Auron moaned and opened his one good eye. Wordlessly he poured forth all the pain and doubt that was corroding his determination out onto the surface of his gaze. Kimahri blinked, reading body moves as well as he understood spoken words.  
  
"What is it? You cannot walk down this mountain alone. Tell Kimahri." The Ronso smiled, bearing his long canines.  
  
The scarlet warrior took a long breath. This was going to be tough and a very long explanation. 


	3. outter chasms

Battles we've Fought  
  
By Degone-gin  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
The fire died down and turned to a low glowing red pile of charcoal and heat. Tidus stirred it idly with a stick and listened to the persistent wind move through the grasses above. The rest of the party had all retired, Yuna and Rikku being placed in their bedrolls by their quickly stiffening living pillows. With out Kimahri or Auron around someone else would have to take the fiend watch. Tidus was not tired, exhilarated still from winning the race and not the least worried to death about his mentor. He wondered if there was anything he could do to help out Auron in the future. Other than stealing or borrowing his equipment that is. With a shrug and the optimism of youth he decided to talk to the man in the morning.  
  
A soft padding noise caused the boy to spin and leap to his feet; his Twilight Steel sword clutched in his hand. With he free hand set to whistle the rest awake, he watched as Kimahri and Auron returned to the campsite. Though relieved, Tidus grunted as he sheathed his black blade. The two were complete poster children for Silently Stoic to Silly Extremes! He snorted and walked over to the pair of warriors, careful not to step on anyone or make too much noise.  
  
"Nice of you to join us again." He whispered caustically at the scarlet robed former monk.  
  
"Do not push your luck, boy. I've had an evening." The man gestured with the flat of his hand cutting a horizontal swipe before him. Kimahri wandered over to a slightly elevated spot nearby, his feline face full of deep thoughts and his slightly phosphorescent eyes watching for fiends. He seemed content to let the two humans sort themselves out.  
  
"Whatever, old man. You're just lucky I'm not tired tonight." Tidus paused to smother a yawn.  
  
Auron quirked his eyebrow at the lad, his bloodshot eye peeking over the ever-present blue shades. "I see that." Came the quiet spoken reply from behind the gray collar. "It seems that you need some rest after all. Why not let me take the rest of the watch with Kimahri and you can lay down." The words were couched in a tone that brooked no argument, politely phrased commands.  
  
Tidus was not about to be quelled so easily, he had too much of his father in him, "Look here. I'm not the one who blew a fuse and needed to toss alcohol around." He started in a fierce whisper, trying not to shout at the impossible man. "While you were off communing with your inner demons or whatever you do, Rikku had a breakdown, Wakka and Lulu are at it again and I thank what ever god created Blitzball that Yuna fell asleep long before most of this happened. Now I'm watching for fiends tonight, If you don't mind." He moved to turn away from the red robed guardian, hand falling to his sword's pommel.  
  
Before he could even begin to set his torso on a course to complete the turn, Auron's powerful right hand attached itself to Tidus' collar. In a position very reminiscent of the first time the youth had met Sin, back in his Zanarkand, the captain and star player found himself off the ground a good foot.  
  
"Do I have your COMPLETE attention?" Growled the warrior-monk softly. Auron moved away from the group, back down the path to the gap. After making sure they were far enough, he continued. "What has gotten into you, boy? You stole my equipment and now have the lack of respect to insult me? Don't you ever remember who it is that got you here?"  
  
"Oh Yeah, Thanks." Stated Tidus through clenched teeth. "And while I'm at it, piss off." The youth's blue eyes, normally sparkling with humor had turned steely, trading visual blows with the scarlet warriors single piercing russet eye. "If it wasn't for you, I'd still have a future, at my HOME. Thanks so ever much."  
  
Auron felt his left hand remove itself from its resting place. Only by shear force of his massive will did he stop the blow that screamed to be sent across his charge's angry face. Instead he settled it on his hip, counterbalancing the weight of the boy and taking some pressure off his sore ribcage. "Are you through?" he asked, barely audible in the most dangerous tone anyone had ever heard issue from his gray collar.  
  
Tidus' face scrunched into a very angry continence, his brow furrowed and creased with leashed fury. "No. As a matter of fact, I'm not. Why don't you ever talk to me without hiding? Do you really think I care that your face was torn in two at some point? What are you trying to protect here? Your pride? 'Cuz it's wearing really thin and it's getting old. Look at me with your own damn face for once. And why are you so gung ho to get us all to the end of this? Your pushing yourself past what any sane person would see is a good place to stop. You ever heard the saying that "Sucking chest wounds are nature's way of saying your working too hard"!?"  
  
Auron's eye closed behind his blue sunglasses, as much as he hated to admit it, Tidus was right. He was so used to hiding his face, it was without thought, with out any effort at all. With a growl he dropped the jock and ripped off his shades and collar. Baring his face to his ward for the first time in many years he whispered, "Are you finished, now?"  
  
Tidus took a moment to straighten out his hooded collar and then looked up at his mentor. The pale face before him was hard to place; it had been so long since Auron had consciously removed his shielding equipment. Lately he had even taken to sleeping with his collar on. The scar was harsh, cutting the once open and expressive face. The unshaven cheeks looking sunken and deep and dark bags rested under the russet eye as well as the useless blind side. A permanent crease carved into the space above the large nose spoke volumes about how stressed his friend had become. With in moments, Tidus regretted some of his hastily spoken words.  
  
"Well?" Auron prompted.  
  
Tidus nodded, not trusting his voice. He began a thorough inspection of the warrior-monk's boots. A ruff and callused hand jerked his face back to look upon the unshielded man's face.  
  
"Then listen. The next leg of our journey are harsh, tough and not to be taken lightly. You will be WISHING for the Thunder Plains by the middle of the first morning. For me, I will have crossed this mountain before us for the fifth time; it is the most dangerous part of the pilgrimage. Mount Gagazet will test us more thoroughly than any fiend or spawn of Sin." Auron bored his single eyed gaze into Tidus. "That being said, it is with great reluctance that I put any more time between this part of the journey and it's conclusion."  
  
"But, Auron, we need more time to figure out a way to save Yuna." Tidus replied, " I would think even you would want that?" he looked concerned and wary.  
  
Auron closed his eye for a moment, :: Have I been THAT cold to them that they would think I WANT Yuna to perish? :: He rubbed his face with his gloved right hand and opened his eye to look at Tidus. "No. My goal is not to have Yuna perish. But, it IS to see the death of SIN and the saving of Spira. And if that means she, you, Kimahri or myself have to die, then so be it."  
  
Tidus looked at the man before him with a kind of awe. "We mean so little to you?" He asked in a hurt whisper. "Even me?"  
  
Auron sighed and shook his head; a pained expression mirrored the boy's on his own face. "NO!" He sliced the air with his gloved hand. "I can't explain this so it will make any sense. My aim is to find a way to stop Sin with out losing anyone else. I want this painful cycle of death to end. That is why I didn't truly try to stop you from looking for this 'hidden temple' of Rikku's. Just take the time we have left and continue to look for a solution to your dilemma of saving Yuna while still killing Sin."  
  
The warrior-monk looked down at the youth before him, and relaxed as he saw the comprehension dawn in the blue eyes gazing back. "Now you see what I am doing. Now you know. Leave it be and sleep."  
  
Auron's face started to close, the expressive face falling to it's carved in granite lines. He turned the youth and pushed between Tidus' shoulder blades propelling him back to the camp. Tidus walked as a zombie, confused and too stressed to care. He settled in his bedroll and was asleep before he realized it.  
  
Auron nodded and walked back to his customary spot, adding logs to the glowing bed of coals to start a new fire into being, it was going to be quickly dawn soon and he needed some time to meditate and refresh his body. With a soft sigh he stared into the fire, hoping Jecht would give him some peace for the rest of the night.  
  
Morning was heralded by the appearance of a flock of surprised wild Chocobo. The flightless birds pecked and softly cooed amongst and around the sleeping party. Kimahri stood quickly and caused a minor dust storm and a major stampede as the sun crested the eastern mountains that bordered the Calm Lands. Auron stirred from his blissful nap, he smiled to himself for a moment and then remembered he had removed his collar and glasses for that conversation with Tidus. Quickly locating the comforting items and replacing them he quietly moved to the edge of the camp and waited for the rest to stir. Kimahri nodded to him, as was his custom every morning, letting the scarlet robed warrior know all was well. Auron gauged he had a little bit of time before he needed to put in an appearance and so moved out of sight of the camp. Alone, in the noisy wakening jungle, he stripped off his robe, collar, sunglasses, bracers, and glove. In the coolness of the morning he moved through his morning kata, feeling the muscles stretch and his joints pop. It looked like it was going to be a good morning.  
  
Kimahri watched the tall legendary guardian walk off, and turned an ear to the direction in which the man had strode. He soon could hear the grunts and measured breathing of Auron's first Kata of the day. He turned to he could watch the other slowly wake. Lulu was first, and she had breakfast cooking very quickly after she rose. With a soft expression on her usually blank face, she almost looked happy. Wakka's nose kicked the rest of his body awake as the succulent smells of cooking meat and bread tickled it. He took an extra moment to thank her, and with that simple act seemed to erase what ever had come between them last night. The rest were playfully kicked, punched or shouted awake by the blitzballer. Tidus being the grumpiest until a plate of steaming breakfast was shoved into his waiting hands. It was morning, it was a new day, and exploration was the focus for the group.  
  
Auron, with long practiced timing arrived as the others were just packing everything up. Deciding to walk instead of ride, most of the equipment was stowed on the Chocobo that remained. Rikku happily took the lead again and lead them down the obvious but overgrown path. After they had passed the gap in the rock wall, the group entered a deep jungle. The rest of the party took up a strong defensive tactic, placing Lulu and Yuna in the center of the warriors, Kimahri and Tidus in front, Wakka and Auron taking the rear. With only a few minor Fiend fights they found themselves at the terminus of a very long, very unstable looking robe bridge. Rikku waved from the center of it, not minding in the least that she was hundreds of feet from a very solid valley floor.  
  
"And this is the one that made us pay for rooms in the Thunder Plains." Mumbled Wakka to Auron. " She does realize that if that thing breaks she WILL be killed, ya?"  
  
Auron, working best from his stoic, detached demeanor, wordlessly shrugged.  
  
"Are you COMING? Or what!?" called out the thief, in her element and happy to be exploring. "I can see a building up ahead! I think we're at the temple!" She jumped for joy and almost caused the bridge to flip. With a gasp and a rapidly paling face she ran quickly to the end of the rope bridge.  
  
Tidus hid a very large smile behind a cough and motioned for Kimahri to precede him onto the bridge. The Ronso's ears had laid back at the thought of even touching this rickety construct. The blue furred warrior reached behind his back and dragged out the blitzballer. With a very feral looking grin he set the blonde boy on the beginning of the bridge. With a none too gentle shove; he forced Tidus to walk in front of him across the swaying ancient span. Yuna and Lulu walked across next, Auron watched with a bit of a cynical smile as the Summoner had her Wand ready to summon Valefor. The older man had to admit it was cleaver, he just hoped that if it was needed the bridge was high enough for the time it took to summon the monster. Wakka kept a close eye on the parties back trail and stood lone guard as the warrior-monk lead the skittish pack Chocobo across the long gap.  
  
With little fanfare the summoner's party gathered in front of the large temple. It was covered in vines, the surrounding jungle making definite inroads on the manmade construct. It's fluted towers were now home for birds and the bells that had been within had long since given way to rust and the elements. The door's had been made of a thick metal and held old carvings and symbols. To the left and right small, one-person paths wended their way around to the sides of the rounded temple front. Yuna was curious as to what Fayth was within, as she had acquired the Aeons of flame, ice, thunder, and air. Perhaps at one time this was a temple dedicated to the study of water? Or metal? Who knew, certainly the Al-Bhed who had kept a record of this place did not go near enough to tell what elemental force it was dedicated to.  
  
The young summoner walked up the doors and studied the symbols and carvings while Rikku played with the locks. Auron, Kimahri, and Wakka stood guard at the foot of the steps to the temple doors. Lulu stayed with the pack Chocobo and Tidus wandered down the leftward trail, only to be pestered by one of the monkey-like temple critters and lead to a very large and heavily plumaged Chocobo.  
  
The day continued as the group explored around the Temple until it looked as though they would never gain access to the interior of the ancient building. Tidus had somehow managed to learn that there was another opportunity to race and had moved to the right of the temple. Rikku, not about to be stymied by a simple door lock, attacked the doors with persistent determination. By the time the sun had settled above them and they were about to break for a mid day meal, she crowed and the doors opened before her.  
  
"Welcome to Remiem Temple, Yuna." Stated a familiar female voice from within. Yuna, motioning to her friends to gather with her, mounted the temple steps to face whoever was with in, her staff firmly set to her chest.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok a little short but who can blame me, it's after 2am!  
  
See you all laters and enjoy! 


	4. Explinations

Battles we've Fought  
  
By Degone-Gin  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Kimahri lightly padded up the stairs to stand beside his Summoner. With not a sound or word he placed his arm in front of Yuna, blocking her from entering. The blue Ronso's ears moved, and with a low growl he reached to the Lance he carried on his back. The rest, used to the quiet man-beast, took this to be a warning and more weapons sprouted in people's hands.  
  
"What is it, Kimahri?" asked Yuna.  
  
"No Singing."  
  
Auron nodded, fighting the urge to slap himself on the forehead. If this were a functioning Temple of a Fayth, the trapped spirit within would be singing. Even if this was a lost temple, it was not active, or never was used for a Fayth. The red warrior walked to stand on Yuna's other side. He glanced across the small woman and into Kimahri's eyes, with a barely noticeable nod; the Blue Ronso dropped his arm. Releasing the young summoner to enter the dark interior. Rikku and Lulu waited on opposite sides of the door and Wakka moved to stand behind them, facing the jungle they had come from. With confident steps, Yuna walked into the first chamber of the Temple.  
  
As the brunette entered the large circular room, all the torches evenly spaced on the curving walls lit. The flame was a strange blue color, as if someone was performing a Dance of Sending, the room smelled musty with age and lack of ventilation. No plants had managed to breach the thick walls of this main chamber. In the center stood a lone female figure. In the strange light of the temple she looked as if she was a shade, pale face and hands were framed in a white and green patterned dress. She was quite familiar to the party, for Belgemine had constantly challenged Yuna through out the pilgrimage so far. With a soft smile the older woman motioned the group in.  
  
"No need to be defensive, young summoner. You are not yet ready for the test I need to give you."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked the young summoner. "You've always challenged me before."  
  
"You have not gathered all the Aeons to you. There are still some missing. You must search for them." The older woman smiled kindly at Yuna. "You have proven yourself to us, Lady Yuna. Without a peer to be seen yet by the Fayth."  
  
"Careful, my lady." Stated the flat baritone of her legendary protector behind her. "This one is not as she seems."  
  
"I think I see that, Sir Auron."  
  
Belgemine held her smile as the short discussion occurred. With a negligent wave of her hand she stepped forward. "When you have found all the protecting spirits and have been judged by all the Fayth, seek me here and I will test you for the last and other than the Final Summoning, the most powerful of Aeons."  
  
"Where is the Fayth that resided here, woman?" Demanded the red- coated warrior, his right hand firmly on his large blade.  
  
"Lost."  
  
"And if we find it?"  
  
"Found."  
  
Tidus could not help but take a small moment of glee watching the normally cool and enigmatic Auron struggle with his temper over the answers he was receiving. He fought strongly the temptation to remind the older man of the repercussions of Karma and the "golden rule". Instead he covered his rather inappropriate grin with his free left hand.  
  
Auron sighed, strangling the woman only in his imagination. He nodded once to the apparition before them and turned to leave. He stopped at the door and motioned Wakka to take his place to the right of the summoner. He did not wait for a reply and in a flurry of red cotton, left.  
  
"Do you have any further need of me?" asked the woman in green.  
  
Yuna shook her head, "No, lady Belgemine. I will look for you when I have been judged completely." With a short bowing prayer to Yevon, the young summoner retreated, entourage in tow. Tidus motioned to the now left- hand side path as they exited the temple. As the last guardian left the strangely lit circular chamber, the metal doors slammed shut with a ringing finality. Rikku, nervous enough as it was, jumped and squeaked. Lulu took a second to pat the shaking Al-Bhed on the shoulder, calming the young girl.  
  
"Yuna, if you wait, I can find us a good lot of potions and elixirs for the road ahead." The blitzballer showed Yuna a large bag with plenty of items hidden within. "I snagged this stuff on my first run through the coarse! And there's plenty more where these came from."  
  
"By all means, Tidus. Continue." She smiled at the young man and patted his cheek. "You have the rest of today." Yuna walked to where the rest of the guardians had gathered. She looked at the sea of faces and smiled. "We have the rest of the day to explore at our leisure. Rikku, feel free to look around. Wakka, Kimahri, and Sir Auron, can you set up a camp here for us? Lulu, please provide us some magical help as needed."  
  
Auron watched with a hidden grin, Yuna was finally coming to her own, taking charge of her motley crew of guardians and grasping the reigns of this pilgrimage. He helped out the others with the camp as he entertained the faint hope that they might just yet find a way for her to survive this. He was in the midst of erecting a spit for the cooking fire when he felt a light touch on his back. With a jerk he turned around, he found duel colored eyes looking back at him.  
  
"What may I do for you, my lady?" He asked, bowing in his crouched position so as not to disturb his fragile construction.  
  
"I wish to talk with you, Sir Auron. In private if at all possible." Yuna replied.  
  
The legendary guardian nodded his assent and took a second to reinforce the spit. He watched as she walked back to the beginning of the bridge and turned to wait for him. Auron stood and wiped his hands on his kimono. With an absent gesture of his right hand across his shoulder and a pat against the hilt that rested there waiting he walked to meet with the young brunette. As he neared she walked out over the large valley, unconcerned about the obvious lack of repair to the bridge that held them. Auron was much more careful, placing his feet squarely in the middle of each board and resting his right hand on the rope to that side.  
  
Moments passed in quiet concentration for the older man as Yuna led him to the other side of the valley. They both breathed a little easier as they stepped off the swinging platform and onto solid ground again. Yuna took a second to scan the area and then moved to a side with plenty of grass. She plopped down on the soft green natural carpet unceremoniously. Auron watched with a raised eyebrow and patted his tokkuri out of habit. He settled down across from her, and waited.  
  
Yuna reached for the small paper crane hidden in her obi. "This was found near our fire last night, after you had left. Is it yours?" She produced the faded and yellowed origami and with a careful hand held it out to Auron.  
  
Auron started; with a frown he brushed a hand against the front of his red kimono, as if feeling a pocket. "I believe so. May I look at it?" he asked with a decidedly unhappy tone.  
  
Yuna nodded and gingerly placed the obviously old paper in Auron's waiting hand. She watched as he gently moved the flattened bird from side to side, looking intently at it. "It's from my father, isn't it?"  
  
Auron nodded absently, only half paying attention to the girl before him. He closed his one good eye against the flood of memory and images the little crane managed to carry to his mind. He saw the first time he met Lord Braska, on the high bridge from Bevelle, his hopes of advancement in the Warrior-Monks destroyed by a bad situation. He felt the rejection, the loneliness, and the stark terror of the unknown that he felt that day so long ago. The red-robed swordsman seemed to hunch in on himself, becoming smaller, as if he was in great pain.  
  
Yuna worried he may be hiding yet another wound from her or that he may be suffering from a relapse of that terrible fever. She reached across the space between them and rested a hand on his unarmored right shoulder. Auron gasped at the contact and a shudder went flying through the older man. Lost in his memory, he felt the hand touching him and saw a young Braska resting a comforting hand on a then complete stranger in need. The past played before his closed eye and he remembered Braska's open concern, the long talk, and the almost instant feeling of camaraderie.  
  
Just as he was about to shake off the dusty memory, the father of Yuna spoke in his ear, "Look at her and let me see her with your eyes, Auron." The warrior-monk felt a second shiver course through his strong frame, he was feeling very cold, as if a wind from the peak of Mt. Gagazet flowed through him.  
  
A sense of irony passed over him and he irreverently thought back to his personal haunt. :: Don't you mean, "eye". :: A small grin rose to the slack face of the man.  
  
The soft voice crooned to him again. "Please, friend. I only have a short window of time here. You are close enough that I can use you." The cold turned to a freezing chill and gooseflesh rose on the bare left arm of the conflicted man.  
  
Yuna watched with concern shading to worry. It had been a few tense moments since she had given Auron the little paper crane. He seemed to be lost in some sort of daze, the crane clutched in his gloved right hand as if it was going to fly away. He was acting as if he was cold, shivering and showing the raised bumps of goose pimples on his exposed flesh. As she gathered the courage to ask him if he was okay, his one eye opened slowly.  
  
Auron released his body to the control of his trusted lord summoner as he thought, :: You win, Braska. But don't do anything I wouldn't do. You'll likely scare her to death and I'll have to explain. ::  
  
"Sir Auron?" Yuna asked a multitude of questions with that simple inquiry.  
  
Auron's gloved hand dropped the crane on the grass before her and slowly reached up to his face. Fumbling fingers removed glasses and collar. Yuna watched with confusion and worry etched on her face.  
  
"Yes." Hissed the warrior-monk.  
  
Yuna was getting scared, the face before her was … different. There was less pain, not as lined and now full of expression. She wondered what was happening before her, and felt in her soul it was not right. "Sir Auron?" She asked again, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Never better. Just sit there a spell while I look at you a moment." Somehow Auron's voice was different, not a deep, as if the man was trying to speak in a higher than normal vocal range. Yuna was rapidly edging toward completely creeped out. It took quite a bit of will to just sit and wait for the bizarre episode to stop, or for her to wake up.  
  
Auron's one eye looked her over, almost lovingly, the softened expression on his reveled face not helping. Yuna closed her eyes and swallowed her fear, with complete trust in the man before her she sat and waited.  
  
Braska, moving the dead flesh of his former guardian, looked upon his daughter with love and pride. She was much older now, becoming a woman in poise as well as demeanor. He grinned; the proud father could not help himself, and rested a gloved hand on her shoulder.  
  
Yuna's eyes flew open as the cold as ice hand was placed on her shoulder, mimicking the gesture she had done previously. Her attention was split between the stark open grin on Auron's face and the bone chilling cold of his hand. :: Was he SUPPOSED to be this cold?:: She wondered. She decided to put a stop to this; it was if the old man was making some sort of pass at her.  
  
"Sir Auron, would you kindly remove your hand from my shoulder?" She stated, "You're making me very nervous and uncomfortable." She stared at the man before her.  
  
Braska could feel Auron rising to the fore again. The time was very short, but worth the pain his spirit will feel in the Farplane. He released his hold on the warrior-monks body with a whispered "Thank you." He could smell the soft scent of the red flowers as he closed his vision and returned to the small hut, Auron's hut in the Farplane.  
  
"For what?" asked Yuna.  
  
Auron gasped, flinging his hand from the young summoner's shoulder as if she burned him. Warmth and the harsh light of the Sun flooded the swordsman's entire consciousness. He grasped his own shoulders, crossing his bear left arm with his covered right.  
  
"Sir Auron?"  
  
"I'm so sorry for any inappropriate behavior, my lady summoner." The old man stated with a shaking voice.  
  
Yuna felt her temper rise, this was insane, or mister legendary guardian was. In either case, she was going to get to the bottom of it. Hands planted on her hips she leaned forward to cross that imaginary boarder between them.  
  
"I really think I need an explanation." She started staring at the bowed head of the man before her. "In fact, I don't think I'm going to let you get away with out at least telling me what is going on."  
  
"Would that I could, my lady."  
  
"Oh no, I think that you can, guardian." She continued to grill holes into the top of his bowed skull, if she couldn't get the answers by asking, it might do to just drill them out.  
  
Auron sighed, Yuna had found the one way to make him talk. By reminding him that he was still a servant, a protector and not the one in charge of a pilgrimage. She had, with that simple title firmly placed the burden of explanation on he shoulders, a steel command wrapped in fine velvet. With a grunt he forced his hands to stop clenching his upper arms and took a moment to adjust his appearance, buying precious thinking time.  
  
"I have a connection with your father, Braska and his other guardian, Jecht." Auron gave her the bare truth; he was no longer able to find a way to be mysterious to her. It felt at once liberating, yet also unmanning. "Through that… connection… we can share experiences." He reached down and carefully picked up the wilted paper crane.  
  
"Sir Auron, my father died giving Spira it's last ten years of peace. You can't have a connection with him, he's in the Farplane." Yuna's tone was like one she would use with Wakka when he was being overly stubborn.  
  
The red robed warrior chuckled, a cynical smile on his face. "Now you think me simple? Or perhaps mad?" he asked as he reverently placed the origami out of sight in his kimono. With practiced ease he replaced his collar and sunglasses, hiding the scared, yet handsome face once more. Yuna noted that the smile carried to his eyebrow, the one above the good eye hovering high above its usual resting place.  
  
"No, just," She paused to get the correct word, "haunted by the past. It must have been hard for you these last ten years, alone and missing your close friends. It's something that I don't relish, the thought that I will leave so many good people when this is over."  
  
"Haunted." Auron whispered the word to himself and looked thoughtful. "It's as good as any other way to describe it. I'm able to feel what they are feeling sometimes; near a temple is when it's worse. This one has the strongest effect on me yet. Suffice to say, for a moment there, Braska wanted to look at you. Bad enough to," He made a scooping gesture with his right hand, "push me out of my own head for a second."  
  
Yuna looked at Auron with a very disbelieving expression on her face. With a sigh she reached up and checked his fore head with the back of her hand, obviously looking for a much less spiritual reason for the drastic change. Auron caught her wrist and moved her hand away. With a grimace he placed it back in her lap and patted it kindly.  
  
"My lady, no matter what happens, or what ever strange things may occur, rest assured that you are safe with me. I am not losing my mind or sanity." He sighed deeply, "I'm just getting tired, and our journey is nearing the end." His one eye looked past her and into the distance, "Soon, I will be able to rest." He turned his russet gaze back to the present and waited.  
  
Yuna turned her gaze from the enigmatic and strange man before her, she looked inward instead. She searched her thoughts for any feelings of distrust or foreboding. She found none, taking that as a sign to drop the subject. With an absent nod to the legendary guardian, the summoner rose and turned back to the bridge. Auron watched her go without another word, silently he saluted to the spirits that rode with him on this last pilgrimage. The warrior-monk drank deeply of the sake in his tokkuri and grimaced once again at the total lack of taste, or effect.  
  
  
  
Strange how things get twisted and mucked with in your head at work. This little episode was cooked up as I struggled to get through today. Hope you like it.  
  
As always, Read and review… I like feedback. 


	5. darkness before the dawn

Battles we've Fought  
  
By: Degone-Gin  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Tidus wearily walked back to the camp, a clinking bag that was overfull resting on his shoulder. He was exhausted and sore. Sighing, he settled his burden on the ground near Lulu and dropped to the ground, feet as near the fire as he could stand.  
  
"What is this?" asked the icy voice of the dark mage.  
  
"Stuff." Tidus shrugged, "Potions, elixirs, hi-potions… you know, stuff."  
  
Lulu nodded to the blonde and started to sort out the mixed bag of goodies. She grunted with satisfaction as the items totaled over a hundred. She looked down at the tired jock and with a bit of respect in her voice asked, "Where did you get all this? Racing the Chocobo?"  
  
Tidus sufficed with a nod. He could feel his eyes drooping shut; it had been a busy day for him. With a shake he tried to banish the sleep from his head and looked around. Wakka was watching for fiends on a small hill near the fire, back to the light so as to keep a small bit of night vision. Kimahri was across the gap, sitting with Auron, who had apparently built a small fire for himself. Rikku was slowly turning a spit with some sort of animal on it, ladling it with some sauce. Yuna was curled up, lying on her side, watching the dancing fire.  
  
"Did I miss something, again?" asked the blitz ball champ.  
  
Lulu, being the only one really paying Tidus any attention answered, "No. We're all just getting used to the thought of being serious tomorrow."  
  
"So you've decided to start out on pilgrimage tomorrow morning?" Tidus asked, turning to Yuna's resting form.  
  
The young summoner nodded. She looked up at the boy with sad eyes. Almost as sad as that night at the pool in Macalania forest.  
  
"What is it?" Tidus inquired softly, stroking Yuna's hair lightly.  
  
"I was only thinking." Yuna responded, also speaking quietly  
  
The smile was back on his face as he continued to question his lady summoner, "About?"  
  
Yuna sighed and sat up, her glance stole to the two silhouetted warriors on the other side of the bridge. She turned her gaze to the young man across the fire and smiled. "It is nothing, Tidus. Please, just let it drop?" She fingered her blue bead ornament in her brown hair with an idle hand.  
  
"Sure. Conversation's about the only thing I can drop." He returned her smile and took a second to look at Kimahri and Auron. "Wonder what the two of them are up two?"  
  
Lulu walked back to the fire from her sorting spot. She was slapping her hands together, as if cleaning them. "I don't know, but I can tell you that your exploits today have saved us all a lot of pain and gil. Want the totals?" She allowed a gleam to appear in her crimson eyes, the closest Yuna had seen to a smile in a long time.  
  
Nodding the young summoner stated, "Oh yes! What has Tidus done for us?"  
  
Lulu settled to the ground in a place that was equidistant from the jock and the girl in white. She produced a small scrap of parchment and read the totals. "Well, 40 potions, 25 Hi-potions, 20 phoenix down, and 15 elixirs. Quite the little haul."  
  
Tidus' grin grew as the list was read; by the end he had nothing but shining blue eyes and a gigantic smirk on his tanned face. "All for my lady summoner!" he gestured with his fist pumping salute.  
  
"My thanks, guardian." Yuna spoke past her own small smile.  
  
Tidus stretched and looked back at the second fire, "So do you think we outta wait for them to get back?"  
  
Yuna watched the silhouettes and noticed that one was moving as if it was drinking, Sir Auron looked to be on the road to a solid drunk. "I don't think it will be likely that we'll see them anytime soon. Let's set up as if they won't make it. Lulu, Tidus, Wakka, I leave the argument over who gets what watch to you." She stood and made her way to her bedroll.  
  
Tidus looked at Lulu and Wakka, he held up three fingers and pointed to himself. Lulu nodded and waved two fingers. Wakka shrugged and turned his back to the fire, blinking to get his night vision back. The main camp settled into comfortable sleep with their summoner, night birds calling in the distance.  
  
"Kimahri think you had enough." Stated the blue Ronso as Auron began to sway like a reed in the wind. With a quick gesture he snagged the tokkuri out of the intoxicated acting guardian.  
  
"I'm not the least bit done, Kimahri. As you can tell, I'm fine." Auron motioned to his clay sake jug. "It's not polite to interrupt a man when he's trying so desperately to get stinking drunk."  
  
The feline warrior sighed. With a slow blinking of his yellow cat eyes he stared at Auron. "You can't afford to let go right now, friend. In the morning Yuna's going to need you. All of you." He set the tokkuri to his left side, behind him.  
  
Auron rubbed his face in frustration, combing his fingers through his graying hair. "I don't need a nursemaid, Kimahri."  
  
"I think you do." The Ronso leaned closer to the man, he wrinkled his nose, did the warrior-monk have to BATHE in sake? "What has you so upset?"  
  
"I'd rather not think about it."  
  
Kimahri rested a paw on the clay jug, shaking it a little to make its liquid contents be heard. He continued to stare at Auron, his lion's face impassive.  
  
"What? If I spill my guts to you, you'll give me back my sake?" Auron glared at his long time companion. "I'm not twelve. I don't play games like that." He crossed his arms and settled back against the rock he had chosen to be his backrest. Inside his head, he could hear the soft voices of Braska and Jecht, reciting the words that tore the young Auron's heart and spilled his life's blood on the ground.  
  
Kimahri's voice overrode the silent dialogue, "Then just tell me what has gotten you so withdrawn."  
  
"Braska wanted to see his daughter. It seems I don't have much choice in the matter when it comes to any summoner I have watched over. I cannot refuse them." He shuddered as he remembered the cold touch and the total lack of control. "Not even when they seek to possess my very body."  
  
Kimahri's ears laid back; with a grimace he patted the scarlet robed man on the shoulder. "It's tough when the dead cannot let go of the living. Doubly so for you I think."  
  
Auron snorted, he noted he was light headed, and very, very tired. He sighed, "Wonderful, not even allowed the nice parts of getting drunk." He yawned. "Just the tired part." With a grunt he threw his arms behind his head and completely relaxed against the hard stone.  
  
Kimahri watched the man's antics with faint amusement. If it wasn't for the fact that his companion was a very tormented lost soul, doomed to wander the land of the living yet have no real connection to it. "Did she take it well?" he asked with a quite growl.  
  
"As well as any young girl would take getting stared at by a lecherous old man. Jecht could not stop laughing." Auron chuckled to himself. "Luckily, her father only had a second or two, otherwise she might have really lost it. As it is, I think she's a bit scared of me now, not that I'd blame her."  
  
The Ronso nodded. Absently he picked his large teeth with a claw as he thought. "So you can communicate with High Summoner Braska and his other guardian, Jecht. Am I correct?"  
  
Auron nodded and felt his split face stretch into a deep yawn. He could feel his eyelid start to close on it's own.  
  
"How?" Kimahri grunted.  
  
"To long to explain." Slurred the inebriated man. "Lemme sleep." Auron's eye closed with the finality of the sleep deprived.  
  
Kimahri growled softly to himself and tenderly picked up the large warrior- monk. "How long has it been since you slept, my friend?" He asked the nearly unconscious bundle.  
  
Softly, the crimson garbed man whispered, "When did you find me?"  
  
Kimahri shook his head and carefully kicked out the small fire. The blue warrior stooped down to grab the tokkuri and he settled his charge in his arms. With a mind on the unsteady bridge he walked back to camp.  
  
Wakka was board. No fiend in it's right mind would get close to the temple. He stood up and walked a bit away, he began to shadow box to bleed off his excess energy. He was about to K.O. his imaginary opponent when he caught a glimpse of a large blue man-beast walking from the bridge. Wakka stopped and moved over to see what was up. He gasped and reached for his stash of potions when the captain realized Kimahri was carrying Sir Auron.  
  
Kimahri shook his head. "Auron drink. Auron sleeps now." He stated in his broken talk.  
  
"He's not hurt?" Asked Wakka in a whisper. "Didn't relapse from that heathen magic stuff, ya?"  
  
The Ronso shook his head again. With tender care Kimahri placed the now completely asleep Auron on the red cotton bedroll that he commonly used. The blue furred warrior placed the clay sake jar next to Auron's head and turned to take up watch.  
  
"I got first watch, Lulu's second and Tidus pulled third." Wakka rubbed the back of his head and stretched, "Been quiet as a temple mouse out here."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Ya, that's right. It is good, but boooooring." Wakka took up sparing with his shadow nearby the small hillock. Kimahri seemed most comfortable perched upon the slightly higher ground.  
  
"Quiet." Kimahri placed a furred finger against his muzzle, his yellow cat eyes glowing in the near total darkness.  
  
"Yah, Okay." Wakka settled down next to Kimahri, the Ronso let the blitzer sleep for most of the night before taking a moment to settle him into his brightly patterned Besaid woven bedroll. As was the case most nights, either the blue warrior or the excommunicated warrior-monk protected the group throughout the night.  
  
The Sun greeted the lone watcher on the small hillock. Birds had been singing its praises for over an hour before the blushing star rose above the horizon. Kimahri stood with the first rays and greeted the spirit of the day. Yevon may be the official religion of the Ronso, but Kimahri held to the old ways, before Kelk Ronso's work to convert the warrior tribe to the religion of the humans. He quietly made peace with the single eye of the day warrior; he growled out his prayer that he would die with honor and the flesh of his enemies in his teeth. With his morning ritual completed, he turned to wake up the camp.  
  
First on the Ronso's agenda was to get the fire started again, he placed large logs over the glowing red charcoals of the previous nights flame and with a pinch of tinder got a roaring blaze going. Soon he had a pot of water over the red and yellow dancing flames, hot tea a welcome morning drink. Kimahri then turned to wake up Tidus, as it was his turn to cook breakfast. As he moved around the fire he noted that Auron had not moved a muscle all night, still curled up as he was placed on the bedroll. The blue warrior decided to make sure the warrior-monk got more time a rest; this was almost too deep a sleep to be healthy.  
  
After waking up the young blitzballer he settled back on his hill, knowing that the rest would wake when the smell of cooking, or in Tidus' case, burning food wafted by their collective snouts. He watched the single yellow warrior ascend across his heavenly territory, his enemy flanked him: an army of white and gray cloud warriors. It looked as though the approaching clouds would snuff the fire of the Day Lord, and soon the tears of his mate would wash over the group. He grumbled, starting a journey without the light of the Day Lord was not a good omen. He shrugged; he was far from being stopped by an old superstition.  
  
The Blue warrior's sensitive ears began to note the sounds of the party getting up. He could also smell the breakfast paste the young warrior was making. It didn't smell too bad, and with some honey, Kimahri was sure it would be edible. He stood on his hillock, right hand casually grasping his Heat Lance; he nodded once more to the lone, one-eyed warrior star and turned to see if he was right about the gruel.  
  
Auron laid on his bedroll, he was awake, had been since the first morning bird had started to sing. He waited for the symptoms of too much rice wine in the system to kick in. It wasn't fair in his opinion; he could not get any satisfaction from drinking. Just the after effects. With a stretch and a yawn he rolled out of his red cotton bed and sat up. He felt more than heard the activity around him, Kimahri had been a tough too late with the warning about mass consumption, but Auron was not upset. He had needed the oblivion the sake had graced him, forcing his mind to completely relax and pass the dream-reality of the Farplane. He did feel as if a flock of Chocobo had used his mouth for a nesting site and to spare his companions the odiferous consequences of his all night drinking spree, he headed post haste to the nearby temple. With in he found a small bath and made use of it.  
  
As Auron walked back out of the now deserted temple he looked up at the sky, his face and left arm ached, a storm was surly on the horizon. He shook his head and sighed, not relishing the thought of beginning the pilgrimage in a downpour. As he walked back to the campsite, a bowl of hot, steaming, lumpy porridge was placed in his hand, along with a ceramic mug of some sort of tea. Lulu smiled as she placed the food in the warrior's hands.  
  
"Tidus' special recipe for oatmeal porridge and some of my 'after' tea. One would hope that this will help you out this morning." She patted his right arm and moved back to the fire.  
  
All the others were working their way through the food and talking about the upcoming walk. Auron looked at Kimahri and noticed the Ronso had the pot of honey out, with a grimace he walked over to the stoic warrior. He scooped out a small bit of honey with his spoon and stirred it into the oatmeal concoction. Surprisingly, it was not all that bad, and filling. The tea helped as well, warming his headache away and calming his upset stomach. All in all, it was shaping out to be not too bad a morning.  
  
Yuna watched the older guardian with a blank expression, schooled so as to give away nothing. She waited until everyone was settled and then cleared her throat. "As we are all aware, it is time to start our journey once again. Sir Auron?"  
  
"Yes, my lady summoner." Auron was surprised his voice didn't waver, it was strange, was he actually feeling something over the incident yesterday?  
  
"Are you prepared to take up full duties as my guardian? Are you fully healed?" She asked formally.  
  
"Yes. And Yes, my lady." Auron bowed to his summoner, though not as connected with Yuna as he had been with Braska, he still felt a twinge of honor when she referred to him as 'Guardian'.  
  
"Then we depart. Rikku, please remember this place so that we may return when we have gathered up all the Aeons. I wish to challenge Summoner Belgemine this one last time. Please prepare to break camp. Thank you." She bowed to her group of guardians, a small smile on her face.  
  
Off nearby, inside the temple, in a room far above the ground with a single window, a face looked down upon the young summoner and her party. It was sad, a lone tear falling from a liquid brown eye, and watched with almost desperate attention. No one ever looked up, she sighed, the NEVER look up. She watched as the party cleaned up its campsite and moved to the bridge. Behind her, two others waited in desperate longing. The oldest and the one watching turned to her younger sisters and whispered.  
  
"Soon, she will gather us too, my sisters. Very soon we will be free of this dark prison."  
  
  
  
Well, it took a bit of work but here you go… hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews! 


	6. returning to the trail

Battles we've Fought  
  
By Degone  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Lulu walked beside her third summoner and thought about the last times she had been to this canyon. The Calm Lands seemed to have no set seasons, a vast wilderness with little care for anything. She matched her surroundings closely then. With a small cynical smile she looked about her, noting most of the others in her party were walking with a determined stride. Heads down against the blowing wind that ruffled her long, tight black braids. The only other member that seemed unruffled was the legendary guardian. Auron walked as if he was in another place, only his physical presence was with them, his mind a million miles away. She saw he was aware, noting all the dangers present, but he was not "with" them.  
  
The dark mage felt very much like that. She remembered the first time she had been on the trail ahead, with only Wakka for company. The two were so inexperienced, and the road from Besaid had been some how easier, less concerned with the politics and whatnot. Gemnine had been a strong, friendly woman, determination to complete the task driving her as well as the passion for revenge. All three had just lost a loved one to Sin. Wakka and Lulu fresh from loosing Chappu. Their leader having lost her only child.  
  
The older woman sighed, not a soul on this pilgrimage could claim not to have a need to remove Sin given pain from their lives. Even the quiet Ronso surly had a story, arriving as he did a decade ago with the very young Yuna. She took the time of the march to gather up what she knew of her companions.  
  
Yuna was the simplest; she was following in her father's footsteps. It was not too hard to figure out she blamed Sin for her lost childhood, her mother and father both killed in one way or another by the massive bane of Spira. The young girl walked with determined steps to her death. Lulu sighed again and shook her head, it would be tough to see her go, to watch her life's essence power an Aeon. She turned her attention to Tidus.  
  
The young blonde was walking near Yuna; hand on the hilt of his sword as if he alone was all that was needed to protect her. He loved her, it was written in the way he watched out for her. Young love was the strongest, most resilient bond two souls could share, it had nearly drove the boy mad to find out his love would die. But, thought the dark mage, there is another reason for his being with us. Her piercing gaze traveled to the dark haired warrior in red. Auron, she added to herself, that is the other reason for Tidus.  
  
There was a connection between the legendary guardian and the boy. Auron, along with the jock's father, Jecht, were the protectors of the last successful pilgrimage. High Summoner Braska had survived to deliver the final Aeon upon Sin, ten years ago. So why now has the monk Auron returned? Promises made to the other two? It seemed he drove the party, reminding Yuna whenever she seemed likely to falter, what she was about. Were we just pawns of a single, albeit powerful, man? Lulu frowned; this was not getting her anywhere.  
  
Rikku, the Al-Bhed cousin of the summoner was an easy read as well. She was here to "save" her family from what was in her mind, a fate worse than death. With the church of Yevon firmly allied against the small group and the destruction of the Home of the Al-Bhed, the task seemed impossible. Yet the irrepressible young girl continued to follow, guarding Yuna in her own bubbly way. Lulu had taken a liking to the thief, teaching her the ways of sorcery and dark magic.  
  
Lulu folded her arms across her chest. The walk through the gap taking longer than she remembered. But soon they had made it to the first of two bridges before the gates to the mountain ahead. They stopped for a moment, resting up from the few random fiends that had stupidly placed themselves before the party. Wakka broke out a few dried rations and Kimahri started a small fire. Auron walked ahead a bit, stopping on the arched bridge across a deep valley. His red kimono ruffling with the breeze along with the colored flags strung above the bridge, the monk was lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Auron rested his large katana on the wood of the bridge, leaning on the hilt. His bare left hand resting across his forehead to block the lowering sun. The rain promised by the clouds had not come, instead the party had to walk in the gray nothingness of an opaque sky. It fit his mood, dark, murky and foul. He noted the star's light was shooting out from the layers of dark clouds as if spearing the way through to light the group's path. To either side it was gray as the leather of his collar. Auron gathered his mental strength and bowed his head to the light. With in the confines of his soul he called to Braska, silent to the others, but full of what was left of his emotions; a bone weary resolve.  
  
:: Lord, it's almost over. We've made it to the bridges before Gagazet. :: He spoke to his master on the Farplane.  
  
A voice only the monk could hear replied, "Get finished with yer belly achin', boy. I don't much think I can hold out for much longer!" it was NOT his Summoner.  
  
:: Jecht!:: Auron almost blinked, if his eye had not already been closed. :: Are you over Zanarkand? Already?? ::  
  
"I … HAD too, Auron. Your groups got the bugger in side here just frothing! Good show to the kids. I'm losing more and more time. I … forget … a lot now. It's harder to remember I'm one of the good guys."  
  
:: Soon we will be there. :: Auron shuddered at the uncertainty of his boisterous friend's mental voice. Jecht seemed to be lost, confused … and if his body's sympathetic reactions were any indication, in a great amount of pain. The warrior in red settled down on his haunches, his head folded in his chest, cheek resting against the sharp blade of his weapon. Every joint ached, every muscle contracted painfully.  
  
:: We just have the mountain to go, brother. :: Auron used the familiar title with respect; to his mind the previous journey had forged a brotherhood between the completely different men. :: Can you continue until we met with… ::  
  
"Don't say her name, Auron. It'll just piss me off." Replied the stronger voice of Jecht. Auron could see the large beast named Sin rise from the ocean near the ruins of Zanarkand, multiple eyes rolling in anger. "How's my boy?" he growled, as Sin toppled more dead buildings in reaction to his pain.  
  
:: Strong, and in desperate need to find another way. :: Thought Auron back, a ghost of a smile hidden by the leather about his face.  
  
"Heh, sounds like a young warrior I once knew." Chided the beast. "Keep it up. I have more, but they need to survive… what's coming up next."  
  
Auron nodded, :: What do you have in mind?:: he sent to his old companion.  
  
"I'm still mostly in control over here, I let the shit go once in a while to keep the bastard happy. But if we can destroy all the little beasties that he can 'RIDE' on…" Jecht let the thought complete itself in the warrior-monk's mind.  
  
:: Then we can destroy Yevon, himself! Jecht, that is … such blasphemy, it's even painful for me! :: Ruefully the man rested his head on his left arm. :: Only you could have even entertained the thought. Anyone from Spira would have been programmed not to even consider it. ::  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought. But, it may explain why I'm here, why the Fayth took it upon themselves to bring me here. I just got too caught up in the need to get home. Being the destructive force of the world you're living in gives ya some time to muse on shit."  
  
Auron groaned, the pain and stress of contact growing deeper and stronger. :: Must … not …continue…please. ::  
  
"I'll go. Just remember my little thoughts here." Jecht's voice was concerned, laden with guilt for putting his old friend through so much. "Take care, old man."  
  
The scarlet warrior choked back a laugh, as the contact was broken, instead, he allowed himself to fall to his rear, sitting with his blade leaning on his shoulder. With the unconscious movements of much practice, he began to sharpen his weapon, giving reason for his strange movements.  
  
Kimahri watched the single eye of the Day Lord fade into the bosom of the earth. It did not rain today, for that the blue Ronso was glad. He hated the feeling of damp fur. He had made the fire and now relaxed near it. The warrior had seen that Auron had taken to watching over the group by the bridge, the legendary guardian had settled down, hunched and listening to his spirits. The group would be safe under the monk's long eye. Kimahri yawned and stretched, it would be a pleasant night. The rest of the group settled in around the low burning fire, resting from the long walk behind and for the longer walk ahead.  
  
The morning saw the group up and walking, the summoner's party aroused by Auron before dawn. They managed to once again fight off the majority of the fiends with little effort as they walked along the obvious trail. Lulu remained quiet and withdrawn, a female version of the older guardian nearby.  
  
Tidus walked up ahead, playing point man with Rikku when they came upon the next bridge. Below was a valley that sloped up to the side of the bridge they were near. Just as the two where about to explore the possibility of walking down it, they heard a voice.  
  
"That leads to the valley below, Tidus. Not to the foot of mount Gagazet." The dark mage motioned to them. "Back away. There's nothing down there that would be worth much to us."  
  
Tidus looked at Rikku and frowned, something was telling him to go down there. He glanced at the rest of the party and saw a matching frown on Kimahri's face. He believed that Auron was not pleased by the pronouncement either, but then it was kinda difficult to read the old warrior at the best of times. He moved back with the group, Rikku in tow, when they were interrupted by another shout.  
  
"HALT! BY ORDER OF MAESTER SYMOUR GUADO YOU ARE TO BE TAKEN INTO CUSTODY!"  
  
Auron actually snorted in disbelief and moved to stand behind and to the right of his summoner. The rest of the party gathered up to stand with them, Kimahri to the left and in front of Yuna, Tidus beside him and Wakka beside Auron on her other side. Lulu and Rikku stood back and made ready with magic and thieves tools.  
  
Running up from the valley floor, where moments before the blitzballer and Al-Bhed had been standing, a pair of Guado warriors approached. The one that spoke before obviously in charge, threatening and blustering about their status as traitors, he motioned for them to surrender. Yuna deigned them the pleasure and the rest made their intent known with drawn weapons. Thinking they would have to fight a Guado summoner and warrior, Tidus replaced his taming sword for the much more powerful weapon Rikku had customized for him. He had named it "Avenger" and was quite taken with its abilities. The others switched to their more powerful and custom weapons; since most had been using the special weapons they had received in the Monster Arena in the Calm Lands.  
  
Rikku heard it first and pointed to the entrance to the valley. Lulu turned and immediately began chanting for Thundara as the largest construct they had yet to see stampeded up to them along the valley entrance. Auron shoved Yuna back to the support rank and motioned Tidus and Rikku up with him.  
  
Rikku's thief's skills were no match for the large mechina beast, and she was thrown back to the support rank. Lulu took her place and between the hyper fast jock, the old warrior's magic tricks and her powerful sorcery, the metal golem fell. With its demise the opposing warriors fled, leaving the party bruised but whole.  
  
"That's how it's done." Auron intoned as he settled his sword on his back.  
  
"So… do we look down there or what?" Asked Rikku pointing to the valley below.  
  
"I told you, there's nothing there." Lulu's tone had taken a deeper growling tone.  
  
"Hey, isn't that where …?" started Wakka.  
  
"Don't, Wakka." Lulu made a swiping gesture with her right hand.  
  
"Where what?" Asked the red robed warrior, his tone commanding.  
  
"Down there is where I lost my first summoner. There is a stolen Fayth down there. But it's not worth it."  
  
"Why don't we let Yuna be the judge of that?" Auron turned and looked at the youthful summoner.  
  
"We will go. If there are any Aeons that are normally forgotten then we should get them. Remember, Belgemine stated that we needed more than just what I have managed to gather. Do you know what great beast rests down there, Lulu?"  
  
Lulu shook her head, "No, we never made it that far."  
  
As the two talked, Tidus and Auron lead the party down into the valley. Soon they stood before a dark cave, runes and mystical symbols festooning the entrance of stone. Lulu hugged herself and shivered. She pictured the last time she was here, her lovely summoner before her, Wakka nearby. Inside the darkness of the cave the dark mage would have sworn she heard a lone woman's fading call, wordless sounds of despair and abandonment.  
  
"I'm sorry for my actions, Lady Gemnine. I was so young then." She whispered to the fading song of torment.  
  
Auron nodded to his summoner and then walked over to Lulu, with out a single word he looked at the sorceress. He raised a gloved hand and rested it on her shoulder; she was shaking, her eyes wide in fear and guilt. With a squeeze he conveyed his sympathy and turned to lead them into the shaded entrance.  
  
"Be wary," Stated the dark mage, "Last time we were here, it was rife with fiends and dark beings."  
  
"We'll be careful, Lulu." Tidus reassured.  
  
The group moved deep into the tunnels, fighting almost step for step with dark creatures and fiends of evil power. By the time they came to the last chamber of the labyrinth, the group was torn, ragged and bloody. No member of the group was spared, even Yuna, low on her mystical energy was reduced to swinging her rod about her like a club. Before them the tunnel they had traversed opened into a large chamber, beside them was a travelers sphere, deeply dusty from lack of care, but still glowing faintly blue. They all took a moment to allow the magical sphere to strengthen them, and Yuna healed the party. Tidus and Lulu added what they could with their limited white magic. After they had patched themselves up as best as they could, they entered the chamber.  
  
A faint gathering of pyreflies announced the appearance of an Unsent. Before the group a woman coalesced from the whining, flying glow balls.  
  
Lulu gasped, "Gemnine. Have you come to be sent? After all this time?" She asked the wraith before them.  
  
Yuna nodded and walked forward, she moved her staff to the first position of the Dance of Sending. Auron moved back to protect them from marauding fiends stamping through the entrance to the chamber. The woman, clad in the robes of a summoner from eleven years ago, stood without speaking in the center of the chamber. She had no rod, wand or staff, yet she held herself as a summoner. Her eyes however were empty, devoid of emotion or even recognition of her former guardian. As Yuna began to move through the steps of her Dance, the ghosts face finally gained an expression, one of hate.  
  
The wraith known as Gemnine made a motion with her free right arm, slashing the air viciously before her. Yuna's dance was stopped, the young summoner's steps faltered at the move. Auron, back turned to the group, spun as his vision was splashed with a deep crimson light for a moment.  
  
Lulu felt more than heard the denial voiced in the form of a wordless moan. That which had been the Summoner Gemnine was no longer even remotely human. With madding eyes of pure hate and bared teeth, the womanly wraith motioned again with her right arm. The dark mage remembered the gesture from when the summoner had been alive; it was the motion to attack.  
  
"To ARMS!" she shouted, setting action to word she started to chant for her dark magic. The group, hearing her warning, all moved to protect their summoner, sprouting a forest of sharp gleaming blades.  
  
Gemnine had a surprise for her former guardian; she had been making pacts with the monsters with in this dark and dismal place. She began to motion for a summon. Yuna gasped, not recognizing the ritualistic movements, or the resulting flash of powerful magic. All paused in their battle stances as they shared a vision…  
  
A vision of a forested sky with a big, yellow full moon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Heh, thought I'd just forget about things? I only await the returning of health to the Fan Fiction server… enjoy my tasty treat and never fear… more will be on it's way.  
  
BY the way, yes I am taking some liberties here, and I'm not really all that concerned with being faithful to the dialogue in the game. Please bear with me as I was not about to write down what you all have probably already heard… that's not very much fun, is it?  
  
Please read and review… as always I live for feedback! 


	7. the lost are taken in

6/30/02: ARGGH! I have been unsuccessful at getting this chapter onto the board. Many apologies to my readers! If and when this is up, I hope you enjoy it.! De-gone Hello all! Until they fix the review like thing, I heartily encourage you all to send me a little note at my new E-Mail. De_gon_gin@yahoo.com I like to hear what you all like, it helps me stay in focus with the story. Well, I have bored you all enough, ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
Battles we've Fought  
  
Fanfic by Degone-Gin. Chapter 7:  
  
Tidus watched with the others, his jaw dropping with terror and awe. He gripped his Avenger with a grip that made the leather of his glove creak in protest. Before Yuna and the party stepped a large Aeon, summoned from the forest of their communal vision. Its face was covered by a golden mask and large red hat. The phantasmal terrain faded with the appearance of the man shaped being. The giant creature stopped to stand protectively beside the undead summoner. It was dressed in a red over kimono with a gold obi. Placed with in the belt was a set of large swords, larger than the mammoth blade the warrior-monk rested on his shoulder. At its feet was a foo-dog, a guardian beast of the temples. The image before them was of a very large samurai, garbed and ready for dealing death. Rikku gulped as she stood next to Lulu, intimidated was too small a word.  
  
"Hmmph." Auron was not amused, nor was he completely sure what this strange summon was. "I haven't seen this before. Be on your guard." The red robed swordsman took his own advice and freed his captive left arm, settling into his relaxed and deadly opening battle stance.  
  
Lulu breathed a single word. "Yojimbo." She stood shocked, her chants dieing on her lips and her small focus doll looking up at her in confusion.  
  
"What!?" Shouted Wakka. He held his ball ready for battle.  
  
"It's Yojimbo, the stolen Aeon from the temple. Lady Gemnine and I tried to get it remember, it's what she died for." Lulu spoke through clenched lips, guilt and anger warring in her crimson eyes.  
  
Gemnine, hate and anger shining in her sightless eyes motioned once again with her right hand. The Aeon nodded to her and stepped forward, his left hand outstretched and open. Beside him the dog growled at the party arrayed before it. The wraith placed a bag on the open palm of the gigantic creature. It seemed to weigh the bag and turned its attention upon the summoner's party before it.  
  
Auron took the seconds of the money exchange to form up the group; he placed Tidus, Lulu and himself at the front ranks. Wakka was motioned to be ready as well as Kimahri. Yuna and Rikku were left to the back, to support as needed. The large samurai found its enemies lined and ready for it. With an almost human grunt it motioned to it's canine companion. The battle had begun.  
  
Tidus hurriedly cast his "Hastaga" on the front ranks, giving Lulu and, more importantly, Auron more actions. He motioned and chanted quickly. Lulu pulled forth the motions and words for her poisonous "Bio" spell. With in moments the sickly green glow of her spell had incased the red monster before them. Yojimbo seemed to chuckle and throw off the poison. He then reached into his robe, pulling out three large and deadly throwing daggers. With a casual flick he sent them at Auron, recognizing the warrior as a potential threat.  
  
Auron growled with pain and quickly pulled the sharp knives from his shoulder, chest and leg. He felt his inner strength double with the pain. He closed his eye and brought forth his powers with his sword. Glowing crimson he charged the samurai giant, a mighty swing of his blade was the catalyst for his powerful strength draining attack. He brushed off his kimono as he stepped back into formation, his eye never leaving the unmoving mempo of his enemy.  
  
Tidus moved back to stand with Wakka and Kimahri. He tapped the Blitzball captain and settled into a crouch to wait. The red haired man took the spot left for him and aimed his ball carefully, hoping to blind and silence the Aeon. The shot was bounced out of the air by the large temple dog, rendering the attack useless. Yojimbo seemed to laugh and motioned again to his companion. The Foo-dog barked and attacked, fangs bared.  
  
Lulu, her chanting rising to a manic pitch, could do nothing to stop the blow. Auron moved to stand before her, protecting the mage as she cast. His sliced leg slowed him, limping he did not quite shield her and took the hit badly on his wounded shoulder. He returned to his place in the front lines, pain causing sweat to form on his fore head. In his mind he heard the mingled grunts from his two "haunts", Braska and Jecht it seemed shared in this fight with him.  
  
The dark mage, having been saved from the attack of the dog, motioned her most powerful fire spell into being. "Feel the heat?" She smiled as the spell was cast by the wave of her hand. Fire coated the monstrously large samurai and his statuesque canine. It seemed to put the creation in some pain. Yuna, seeing a place for herself, ran up and tapped Auron out. With a sour expression that was covered by gray leather, the warrior-monk moved back, Rikku taking the time to bandage him up and give him a potion to quaff.  
  
The wraith of the Lady Summoner Gemnine screeched in fury. Her dark eyes gleamed with the madness of pain and death. She motioned again to the Samurai shaped creation she had summoned forth and placed another bag of coins in its palm. Yojimbo took a second to weigh the gil and grunted in surprise. He placed the bag on his obi and stepped forward; pointing at Yuna he settled his hand to the swords hanging there, thumb on the tsuba of his katana.  
  
"Be wary, my lady," Shouted the red robed warrior monk from the back ranks, his current position giving him the luxury of watching all the enemies with little fear of reprisal. "That Aeon has challenged you, it will use its weapon. Summon a good foe for it!"  
  
Yuna nodded to her guardian leader and began the motions for a summon. She moved her rod and called with her soul for the power of Shiva, the frost Aeon. With a blast of frigid cold and a shower of sharp ice, the blue female form of the elemental of the blizzard came down to the summoner. Wakka and Lulu made for the second rank, keeping clear of the giant woman. Yuna stood by her summoned companion and caught the flowing silk the frozen woman tossed. The Aeon of Ice frowned as she took in what she had been called to fight as Yojimbo, with a bow of respect drew his katana. The two giant humans stared at each other for a moment, giving each other time to contemplate the eventual clash.  
  
Shiva opened the duel with her strongest spell, named "Diamond Dust" for the sparkling ice dust. Yojimbo and his Foo-dog companion we quickly frozen to stillness. Shiva snapped her fingers and the ice shattered, the dog and samurai were shredded by the blade sharp shards of ice. Yojimbo stood back up with painful slowness; his hat was sitting on his head at a crazy angle, his mempo scarred from the last slashes of ice. He settled in to a battle stance and with an unearthly cry, he charged the woman shaped ice elemental. His large blade crashed down upon the defenseless Shiva. With a moan of the deepest winter, she fell to Yuna's feet, her bear chest showing the deep gash created by the samurai's blade.  
  
Wakka and Lulu ran back to the side of their summoner, spells and Blitzball at the ready. The large samurai stumbled back to its summoner, stopping to give his dog a final pet. The summoner Gemnine gave voice to her stymied rage and motioned at the group before her.  
  
Lulu closed her eyes, and whispered, "Let go, Lady Gemnine. Please, just let him go and consent to being sent to where you belong."  
  
It seemed as if the wraith heard the plea as she pointed to Lulu, placing a very large bag in the shaking and bleeding palm of her summoned protector. Yojimbo sighed and with a flick of his sword to clean the snow and ice off of it, he replaced his katana back to its sheath. He placed the bag with the others in his obi and stood before the party.  
  
Lulu set loose another hit of Firaga against the giant man. The edges of his red kimono and the brim of his cock-eyed hat turned charred black and he staggered, dropping to an armored knee. Wakka took this weakened position as a sign to attack and placed his double penalty right where the opening to the golden mask allowed for sight. Again the attack was kept at bay, this time by the mempo itself, its metal protecting the eyes and face of the samurai.  
  
Armor creaking, Yojimbo reached into it's kimono. In a blink of an eye, it had launched three knives at Lulu. Moving quickly, she tried to dodge the blow. But she failed, with a sigh she sunk to the ground, knives protruding from her throat and chest. Wakka bellowed in denial, and began to spin his ball on one upraised finger. Never taking his eyes off the creature against him, the blitzer powered the orb with the power of thunder and kicked it with all his fury at the monstrous samurai.  
  
Unable to deflect the blow, Yojimbo took the lighting powered strike to his chest, and with a final bow to the victorious party he fell, turning into a cloud of light and pyreflies. The graceful death was made all the more hideous by the soulless scream of the wraith that had summoned him. Gemnine stood in quivering rage; mouth open even after her unearthly voice had quit. Yuna shook her head and began the Dance of Sending. In moments it was over, and the long lost spirit of Lulu's first summoner flew on wings of light to the Farplane.  
  
Auron had dragged Lulu away from the end of Gemnine and had begun to carefully treat the dark mage's wounds. The knives had been sharp, but had not penetrated far. He looked at Rikku and Tidus for help and received it. Soon the Blitzball champ was chanting for his one healing spell as Rikku and Auron dressed the remaining wounds. Lulu would be sore but completely recovered after a good night's sleep. Grunting with suppressed pain himself, the red robed warrior gently gathered the spell caster in his arms and stood.  
  
"Let's get out of here, Yuna. Lulu needs a bed to rest in, or at the least a warm cave." Concern colored the gravelly baritone, a fact that escaped everyone but Yuna.  
  
"No, there is the Fayth." Yuna shook her head, "Sir Auron, please take Lulu and Rikku with you back to the entrance. I should be safe with the rest."  
  
The red robed warrior nodded and headed out to the teleport pad, he knew it would take them back quickly. The young summoner and the remains of her party headed to the back of the large cave. There they found the entrance to the rocky opening that served as a sacred chamber for the lost Fayth. Yuna motioned to Tidus and Kimahri to wait at the mouth of the hall. Wakka watched where the others had gone, worry plain on his open tanned face. Yuna summoned all her courage and walked alone into the darkness.  
  
Light sprung into being as the young white mage moved to the center of the cave. Resting as if tossed by an angry god, the stone Fayth glowed in the fire light of many oil braziers made of stone. Yuna bowed and mad the motions of the prayer of Yevon. With a soft, caring voice she spoke to the living stone.  
  
"Fayth of the Aeon Yojimbo, I am Yuna, daughter of High Summoner Braska and Seeker of your lost power."  
  
Tidus watched from his position just inside the defiled chamber. He shook with suppressed fear and anxiety as he watched the woman he cared for kneel in supplication to a seeming lifeless stone. Above his white robed summoner the air began to glow and sparkle. In the shifting colored light the form of a man and a dog coalesced. Yuna rested her head on the dusty ground, following the protocols set down by the church of Yevon.  
  
The shadow of the man nodded and motioned to the young summoner to rise. He spoke with a deep voice, resonant even in death, his large dog curled up next to him. "Summoner Yuna, you must prove yourself to me, what will you give?"  
  
Yuna was taken aback No Aeon had spoken to her in such a manner. She looked up from her respectful bow an expression of shock clear on her face. Tidus walked up and helped his summoner to her feet. The spirit stood patiently before them waiting for the young woman to gather herself.  
  
"W, what do you mean?" Yuna was confused; nothing was going as it had before.  
  
"I am not your typical Fayth. I hold no allegiance with your god, Yu-Yevon. I am my own, free to ask what ever I wish, Summoner. Now, what will you give?"  
  
"Give?"  
  
The man frowned, "Must it always be this way?" he seemed to talk to his dog, the furred animal panted. "I wish to be paid for my power." The man looked directly into the eyes of the woman before him. "You wish to have my power, yes?"  
  
"Paid?" Yuna thought back to the fight, the constant exchanging of money. "You want gil?"  
  
The man nodded, "Yes, how much are you willing to give?"  
  
"How much will this take?" asked Tidus, having enough of this mercenary spirit.  
  
The spiritual warrior turned and looked at the blitzer a hard expression on his face. "No less than one hundred thousand."  
  
"I must see what we have." Stated the summoner, she turned to Tidus. "Run out to where ever Sir Auron is and tell him we need gil. Lots of gil."  
  
Tidus snorted, "This . thing. was easy to take. Are you sure you want this power?" He gestured dismissively at the Fayth and his dog.  
  
"Just go, Tidus, please."  
  
"On my way." Tidus left the spirit and the summoner. A dark feeling of foreboding rode his mind all the way back to the entrance. He was not relieved to find the man he was looking for. Auron was resting against the entrance to the caves; his face was pale and shown with sheen of sweat. Next to him was the unconscious form of Lulu. The legendary guardian opened his one good eye at the sound of footsteps. He peered over his blue tinted sunglasses at Tidus. His eye opened quickly and he forced himself to sit up, tossing back the potion in his gloved right hand.  
  
"What is it?" the warrior-monk demanded.  
  
"Something's not right about this Fayth, Auron. It's demanding money, one hundred thousand gil to be exact." Tidus' scowl matched the older man's expression perfectly.  
  
"Money?" Auron's usually dour expression deepened, "A Fayth that asks for money. This feels wrong."  
  
"Don't I know it. But Yuna's bound and determined to have this Aeon. Do we have that sort of capital?" the young blitzballer looked back at the cave entrance nervously, expecting the worst.  
  
"We have that much." Auron levered himself to his feet. He stretched and rotated the sore shoulder. "I'd better come with you. I don't like this." The legendary guardian raised his gloved hand to the hilt of his enormous sword. With a practiced pull he had his katana resting across his shoulders, the end of the curved blade hanging like a scorpion's stinger behind the man.  
  
"What ever you want, man. I just don't want Yuna harmed by this . thing." Tidus could not bring himself to think of the monstrosity they had just fought as an "Aeon". To him they were sacred, scary beasts you wanted on your side. This Yojimbo would likely turn on the party if the enemy offered enough money. His blue eyes squinted in disgust as he thought this, his hand subconsciously grasping the hilt of his "Avenger".  
  
"To the transporter stone then, Tidus. Let's not keep them waiting long." Auron rubbed the back of his neck, loosening up the pressure and tension building there.  
  
The two walked back into the darkness and foul atmosphere of the cave; each resting their weapons in the ready position.  
  
Yuna watched her guardian leave and turned back to the spirit floating over the stone statue. She settled down to wait, the spectral dog padding over to sniff near her. The Fayth waved his hand and "sat" hovering over the stone nearest the summoner. With respect and care he set out a very fine set of tea service. Delicate porcelain fired a light red with gold painted trim and gold interiors. A simple design, suggesting a bird with the fewest strokes possible, decorated the sides of the cups.  
  
"You like tea?" Asked the man.  
  
"You would serve me tea? What kind of Fayth are you?" Yuna was blunt in her surprise and quickly bowed to apologize.  
  
The man, far from being insulted, chuckled. "I am the Lost. The forgotten. And I am lonely for the simple pleasures of human company. Forgive my lack of "Faythly" actions."  
  
"You are forgiven." Yuna bowed from her sitting position, raising a tentative hand to the specter of the dog. Cold washed her hand instead of wetness as the ghost licked her hand. "And, yes, I like tea."  
  
"Good, because I have little else to serve you." The man smiled.  
  
Yuna watched as the man poured tea into the light ceramic cups. He waited for her to take her cup, which seemed more substantial then his own. Yuna was surprised that the cup before her was as real as she was. This spirit was different, and intriguing.  
  
Over the steaming cups, Yuna asked a question. "Fayth, why do ask for money?"  
  
"It is the only thing that everyone cares about. It means something to you, and to me. Soon I will be free of this stone prison and I will walk the face of Spira again, I will need gil to purchase my things."  
  
"You believe you will return?" Yuna sipped from her cup to hide her expression of disbelief.  
  
"Oh yes, once someone kills off all the sacred beasts and elementals, we Fayth will be free. Free to finally die and return. I will leave my money where I will find it in my next life. The Farplane was not meant to hold our souls forever, dear child. It is merely a place to rest and recuperate for your next journey."  
  
"Next journey? You mean next life?" Asked the young summoner.  
  
The man nodded. "Only I plan ahead for this, being so isolated and nearly forgotten has given me time to think, plan, and create a course of action for myself. You might say I am the Fayth of humanity. I never plan on just one path."  
  
Yuna allowed this to sink in. "Then there is more than just a sacrifice of life to becoming a Fayth?"  
  
"That is something I will allow others to tell you about, Summoner Yuna. I have an," he paused to take a sip from his faded, ghostly cup, "Unorthodox view of what the Fayth are and do."  
  
Yuna heard the sounds of heavy boots walking up to the entrance to the chamber of the unusual Fayth. She recognized the familiar stride of Auron. Auron walked up to the opening in the cave, stopping to look at Kimahri and Wakka. With a kindly hand on the tall blitzballer's shoulder, the leader of Yuna's guardians talked with Wakka.  
  
"I think it would be best if you went back to watch over Lulu and Rikku, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"Ya." Wakka nodded vigorously, sending his red freestanding hair bobbing. "I think it would be good, eh?" He tucked his Blitzball under his arm and headed for the transporting stone in the next cave. He turned back after a few strides and looked at Auron. "Thanks, ya. I'll keep a real good eye out for 'em." The tanned man smiled at the pale continence of the legendary guardian.  
  
"Be wary, I don't like the feel of this place and the sooner we can get Lulu out of here the better." Auron turned back to the entrance of the chamber of the Stolen Fayth, his attention taken up by the faint reddish- golden glow made by many stony braziers. With a practiced motion he settled his sword on his right shoulder and with his bare left hand pushed his sunglasses up his long nose. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" he asked in an aside to Tidus.  
  
The blonde blitzer just nodded, his hand once again tightly gripping the hilt of his sheathed sword, concern for the woman he was sworn to protect written on his expressive tanned face.  
  
  
  
Ok, another chapter down. for those who know the game well this is quite a change from what happened. Forgive this storyteller the need to embellish her honest tale and allow me the licence to tell my story with a bit more emotion. I like the Aeon Yojimbo, I just think that the Stolen Fayth needs his own stage, and thoughts. I mean, other than Belgamine, no other summoner gets him. But enough of my soup boxing. Please just read and enjoy. And please remember to tell me what you think. I don't mind the email, since the review system seems to be Sent to the Farplane.  
  
Thank you! 


	8. two places at once

Battles we've Fought Chapter 8:  
  
Yuna watched with curiosity, she could tell that her guardians were not pleased with this Fayth. Tea in hand she sat quietly, waiting to see what would happen.  
  
Auron walked into the chamber, pausing half way between the entrance and the living stone of the Fayth. With a grunt he turned his massive blade and placed it carefully, tip down, into the dirt floor. He reached up with his left hand and moved his sunglasses down, giving the spirit an unobstructed view of his one good eye. Tidus waited at the entrance, ready to give his mentor a helping hand and yet unsure of his welcome here. The legendary guardian looked from the floating man to his summoner.  
  
"You bring me more to speak with, Summoner Yuna?" asked the male spirit. "Should I get more cups for tea?"  
  
"No." stated the warrior-monk. "I believe you wish to bargain for your.services?" The bare left hand settled on the pommel of the great sword, a clear indication that Sir Auron was ready and quite willing to use the weapon.  
  
Yuna watched on, sipping the rapidly cooling tea. With concern she shot Tidus a glance, then looked significantly back at Auron. The young blitzer, used to silent communication from the Blitzball field moved quietly to her command. The blonde jock was soon standing beside the man in red. Auron only gained a stronger hold on his blade, his single eyed gaze not moving from the Fayth before them.  
  
"It is not my custom to haggle for things, Fayth. And it is only due to my training that I have not outright dealt with you with my weapon."  
  
"Strong words, Sir Auron." The Fayth stepped down from his stone perch. "But I do not have business with a guardian, only with the summoner." The spirit turned to Yuna and bowed. "Does this mean you will pay for my help?"  
  
Yuna looked at Auron and seeing a slight nod from the elder warrior, she turned to speak to the Fayth. "We are willing and able to meet your price of 100,000 gil."  
  
The Fayth frowned, "Ah, but your guardians have offended me, the price is now doubled. I will only work with these boorish men for 200,000 gil." The Fayth crossed his arms and settled back.  
  
Auron seemed to stand as still as the stone beneath the floating spirit, Tidus however noticed the man's jaw clench and the right gloved hand tighten upon the blade. Yuna stood and bowed to the greedy spirit. With her hands raised in a gesture of peacekeeping she moved to stand before Auron and Tidus, blocking any move they may have wanted to make. "If my guardians offend you then I apologize for your inconvenience. However, they are only, as a proper guardian should, protecting their summoner. I will not allow them to excuse what they are here to do. We shall go on without your help. Thank you for your hospitality." That said she moved to the entrance. She slowed to a stop as male voices continued behind her.  
  
"So, you would allow her to go without a most powerful weapon? What manner of legend are you?" The spirit settled over his carved stone crypt.  
  
"One who follows his summoner in all things" came the curt reply.  
  
The Fayth sighed. "You are not typical of the type that make it to me here." His eyes narrowed as he scanned the two warriors before him. "No, there is a power about you, a destiny is wrapped between you." The Fayth reached down to pat his ethereal canine, a gesture that betrayed the beings emotions. This spirit was shocked, and non too pleased about it. "You," he started again, pointing at Tidus, "honestly believe that you can defeat the greatest summon of all time? You would kill sin?" He shook his head and looked back at Auron, "And just how many ghosts are there in that kimono? How many spirits do you share yourself with? You are a walking memory, a ghost that has not realized its uselessness."  
  
Yuna's eyes widened at the statements placed before her guardians. They seemed to make a sad amount of sense, and that scared her. She turned at the entrance, taking up where Tidus has watched over her at the beginning of this encounter.  
  
"Do you wish to be given any gil at all?" growled the warrior-monk, temper on a choking tight leash.  
  
"Yes, I think I do, But I will only take half of what you have. You may just be the key to my freedom, to my return to the way of the living."  
  
"Which ~half~ of my blade to want?" challenged the young blitzballer. "I recommend the barbed side, so I can take longer to pull it out."  
  
"STAND DOWN!" barked Auron; the control on his rage frayed enough to roughen his commanding baritone to a deep growl. His left hand, bared and only covered with the bracer he had purchased in the Calm Lands, landed on the youth's shoulder. The only indication of the strength of his grip being the whiteness of the knuckles. Tidus seemed unfeeling of the crushing grip, but did not move.  
  
"Ah I see who is the better man here. Wisdom does seem to come with experience, does it not?" the Fayth floated down, as if it was walking an invisible ramp to hover before the two tensed guardians. "What is your answer, Sir Auron? Will you give me gil and watch me protect your precious summoner or will you let me stay here, to be attached to another, and perhaps give Spira another Calm." The spirit watched the eye of the elder guardian, seeing the pain and guilt that floated like oil upon the water of rage. "So be it." Auron's words were ground through clenched teeth, and tight jaw. "What is the final amount necessary for you to aid my summoner?"  
  
"I will stand by the original offer: 100,000 gil." The spirit held out his ghostly hand, it seemed to gain substance across the palm and fingers.  
  
Auron released Tidus and reached for the money pouch inside his kimono. The clink of medicine bottles and potions softly sang from the rummaging hand, with no fan fare, the red-robed warrior pulled out a smallish bag of light tan leather. He rested the bag on the upturned hilt and proceeded to count out a small amount. The pitifully few coins returned to the pocket with the potions. The rest, mostly filling the bag still, was placed on the palm of the spirit. With a nod the spirit floated back to the stone, there waiting was his dog. A small toss, a slobbery catch and the money was hidden in the stone. The Fayth looked up to see the young summoner at the back, unmoved since she left his presence to make some sort of point. The spirit motioned to her, and gestured for the guardians to leave. Yuna looked at Tidus and Auron, the two had determined faces and tensed muscles, ready and wiling to throw down at her slightest command. Tidus had his game face on, blazing blue eyes flared from his tanned face, his teeth slightly bared in a feral look. Yuna motioned them to the back, not feeling a need for their protection. Auron moved his sword to it's ready position on his right shoulder, a gravely humph the only sound he made. Tidus stood his ground, behind his summoner, Avenger at the ready and feet planted in the sandy ground. No one was going to move him from this spot, not Auron, not this offensive mockery of a spirit or Yuna herself. The older guardian shrugged, he understood the protectiveness, the need to stand by her side. He had felt that once, and it still burned that he had failed. Sighing he walked back to the entrance and through it to the darker chamber beyond. He rubbed the back of his neck, anger having knotted up every major muscle from his forehead to the center of his back. Auron settled down on the sandy ground near the transport stone and waited, if he was needed he would be near enough. The warrior-monk closed his eyes, touching with his thoughts the little place he knew his true companions rested; he felt Braska's spirit near.  
  
"It seems that our young Yuna is getting more powerful by the day, my friend, it must be your influence." The once High Summoner's voice was patient and pleased.  
  
"May that be, I don't know. But you and Jecht wanted me to give them every chance. Well, this is certainly something we missed the last time." Auron whispered back, talking so that he would not be thought completely insane if Tidus and Yuna walked out unexpectedly sooner than he planed. "Did you even know about this Yojimbo?"  
  
"No, Auron. I did not." The mental voice was thoughtful. Braska did not like being surprised with information he did not have.  
  
"Well, then. Looks like your daughter's already a step ahead from us."  
  
The inner voice of Braska chuckled. "I see you're near a temple again. It's very easy to feel your presence."  
  
"Funny you should mention that, my lord. I'm nowhere near a temple, just a lost stone of a Fayth. Could that be the reason for our connections? A Fayth?"  
  
"More than likely, all the Fayth perhaps. Our connection is unique, I'm pretty sure. But then, why look a gift Chocobo in the beak, eh?"  
  
Auron chuckled out loud and looked about guiltily. He only saw the silent form of Kimahri waiting at the entrance, the lion-man's eyes looking at the old guardian with only mild curiosity.  
  
Tidus watched as the Spirit of Yojimbo floated into Yuna. He gripped his sword as she gasped and fell to her knees. He took an involuntary step closer to his summoner; worry flooding his body with adrenaline. Around him, the torches of the cave began to fail, gutter and smoke as if they had all abruptly lost all their fuel. Yuna knelt and sweat formed on her face. The Living statue, covered in its mystical bindings started to glow, replacing the smoking brazier light with its crimson hue. A soft whispering voice echoed through the cave.  
  
"It is done."  
  
Like a puppet with its strings cut, the young summoner dropped to her hands and rolled lifeless to the sandy ground.  
  
"YUNA!" Tidus shouted as moved to her side, his weapon dropped to the ground beside him. Shaking, he gathered her up in his arms and turned to leave the cave.  
  
:: Shit! :: thought Auron, snapping to full attention at the sound of Tidus' scream. The warrior bolted to his feet, and then promptly swayed. Kimahri moved to stand at the door, lance held at the ready. When Auron did not immediately join the Ronso warrior, the blue furred guardian turned to look at the older guardian. Auron was shaking, holding his head for a second; a single point of moaning light flew from the red kimono. Kimahri's ears flattened for a moment and then turned his attention back to the entrance. Auron shook off a strange light-headedness and ran for the entrance to make up the time lost. He was met at the door by the young blitzballer and his summoner. Yuna was out of it, as she usually seemed to be after gaining an Aeon. The legendary guardian allowed his sword to rest upon his shoulder with a weary sigh. Tenderly he reached up to Yuna's face with his left hand and checked her temperature as he wiped away the perspiration from her forehead. Tidus looked on, worry and frustration warring on his open face. "Don't worry, she'll be alright." Auron murmured to the young man. The warrior-monk gathered his loose left sleeve and settled it back on his shoulder. With a grunt he replaced the blade into its sheath on his back. "Do you want me to carry her?" He asked calmly.  
  
Tidus shook his head, "No, that's not necessary. Can you get my sword though? I left it." He tossed his head over his right shoulder, back into the reddish glow of the Lost Fayth's Chamber. Auron nodded and headed back into the now lifeless cave. Kimahri watched as the three parted ways. Tidus and his young burden seemed to be fine and Wakka would be at the other end, tending to Lulu. That left the Ronso free to walk into the chamber after Auron. Putting action to thoughts the man- beast ambled into the smoky cave. He watched as the red-robed swordsman bent to retrieve the weapon Tidus and left in his worry. Kimahri nodded to himself as the older man swayed again righting himself. He moved quickly across the chamber to stand at the struggling man's side.  
  
"What is wrong with this place that you would loose yourself?" asked the bass voice of the cat-man.  
  
Auron started, his mind focused on trying to stay upright. Something was wrong, and he had no chance in the mental state he was in to figure it out. "Kimahri?" he mumbled.  
  
"Yes. What is wrong?" the Ronso repeated himself.  
  
"I'm . confused." Kimahri looked at the warrior, a sheen of cold sweat had settled upon the man's fore head. Auron looked about him like a man lost and began to stumble toward the stone. "I just need to sit down for a moment, Kimahri." Auron began and lost his footing. The Ronso watched with interest as the warrior-monk flopped onto the boarder stones of the actual stone of the Fayth.  
  
"GET UP! FOR THE LOVE OF YEVON, AURON, GE T UP!" Braska shouted in his mental ear. Auron fought hard to stay conscious, a strange lassitude flooding his mortal shell of a body, his mind fogged in cobwebs.  
  
In a large field of red flowers, with in a small Spartan hut, a man was shaking the sleeping form of a warrior-monk. Braska's shaking met with more and more resistance, it seemed as if the spirit of his friend was making the leap home. He shouted at the body, cursed it with all the foul language Jecht had used over the last 11 years. Now was not the time, it was nearly over.  
  
Kimahri moved over to the unmoving form of his friend, with some alarm he noticed more pyreflies escaping from under the voluminous red kimono. It was strange to remember that Auron had already passed the air bridge to the Farplane once, that this was mostly a shell of a very determined spirit. At a loss of what to do, the Ronso carefully picked up the kimono-clad man and moved away from the living statue in the center of the cave. Absently, Kimahri grabbed Tidus' sword as well.  
  
Braska looked on in shock as first the eyes opened and then a deep breath was heard from the form of his close companion. This was not like the time before, the nearly fatal fever and delirium had felt abrupt, impermanent. This had the feel of someone finally wakening from a deep coma; it was as real as anything else in the Farplane. "Auron?" he asked. Hoping, praying to a deity he no longer served that the relining form before him would not answer.  
  
Kimahri moved slowly away from the chamber, away from the red glow of the powered stone and the smoke of the guttering torches. In his arms, the almost lifeless body of Auron moaned. The Ronso had to strain to make out what his burden was trying to say.  
  
"Sleep. death. stop this."  
  
Braska shuddered as the man before him replied. Then he repeated what he had heard. Auron was trying to tell him how to deal with the situation. With a silent prayer to whatever god or spirit was listening, Braska quickly cast a sleep spell on the wakening warrior.  
  
"Yesssss.." Hissed the two Auron's. One slowly regaining strength, the other losing himself in a deep sleep. Kimahri watched with worry and confusion as the eyes of his friend fluttered.  
  
In a hut, far into the realm of the dead, a summoner-mage thanked the stars above that the only thing he had to a brother fell back into a sleep from which he should not awaken.  
  
The morning saw the party gathered in the entrance to the caves where the Stolen Fayth was hidden. Kimahri greeted the rising sun, stretching from the long night of watching over the group. Auron, seemingly fine after the incidents of the previous evening, was up and out of the cave. Tidus had not let Yuna go all night and they were still cuddled around each other. Wakka, Lulu and Rikku had made the campsite and were still taking advantage of the shelter of stone; all were asleep. Kimahri moved away from the cave mouth and looked out over the paths and cliffs of the extreme east of the Calm Lands. Auron was walking back toward the cave, something in his hands that glinted in spots, apparently made of metal. The legendary guardian had gotten up from his near miss with the Farplane and had taken himself out of the cave to walk it all off. His feet had found him near a monument for some guardian or another. It was something he disliked seeing where ever they went, but it was particularly poignant now. The best he could figure, with Braska's help, was that the Stolen Fayth was somehow connected to the powers of life or death. Its natural state was enough for Auron and Braska's communication to flow with out effort. With the binding to a summoner, a rather powerful one at that, had increased the effect exponentially. Possibly causing the constant pulling of the Farplane to be enhanced. Auron was unable to stop the leap, the awakening of his true self in the Farplane. Only distance and magic on the other side had kept him with his current summoner. As he thought, pondered and theorized, his attention was caught by a small gleam in the rising sun. Buried more than halfway the length of the blade was a lost guardian's sword. It was rusted, battered and defiantly old; Auron could not help but compare himself to the brownish red weapon. In a fit of melancholy, he grabbed the old sword, perhaps with some work it could be made into a fine weapon for the group. It was this sword, the bare blade that had hidden far enough underground to miss the rain and elements, that Kimahri witnessed as Auron walked up to the cave. The Ronso looked at the older guardian and perked an ear in the man's direction, the feline version of quirking an eyebrow. The red robed warrior-monk shared a look with the blue-furred Ronso warrior.  
  
"I'm back, let's go." Auron stated, gathering up his packs as he spoke.  
  
Kimahri nodded and wondered if his strange friend would ever make any sense. 


	9. challanges met and Conquered

Ok all, I know that anyone addicted enough to the game to want to read this has seen this scene, but I felt it has a big impact on the group. So, if you will forgive this storyteller her need to replay this for you, please continue. And thank you!  
  
Battles we've Fought Chapter 9:  
  
The troop as a whole walked the short distance back up to the main trail. Yuna was subdued, walking in the center of her cluster of guardians, a white dove among eagles. Kimahri had taken the point, Auron the rear and Tidus, Rikku, Wakka and Lulu took four corners in a moving box about their summoner. The blue furred warrior led them over the last arching bridge and into the beginnings of the path up Mt. Gagazet. Auron watched carefully as the pack of friends moved on over the bridge, all except Yuna, who had stopped at the center of the wooden construct. The swordsman moved past his summoner, taking a second to glance down at her. She nodded to him as he walked and turned to look at the way they had come. Tidus had paused at the end of the bridge and settled a nervous hand on his sword once more. After the older guardian had moved on, the blonde jock moved to stand near to Yuna. Understanding and compassion turned his features soft as he realized what was happening. His lovely summoner was saying good-bye, to the Calm Lands, and possibly to another place she would never be again. A sigh escaped youthful lips and he rubbed his face with his free hand, wiping the dark thought away. He waited for her to finish and escorted her back to her protective screen of guardians. The rest seemed content to wait; Auron settled against a convenient snow covered rock and tasted his sake. His attention was focused more on his near removal to the Farplane than to the short pause to the pilgrimage. It was troubling him that he could not depend upon his mission to keep him around. Perhaps it is only with that one Aeon, he hoped. A short walk later the group emerged into the thin sunlight of the foot of the mountain. They passed the remains of pillars, their usefulness long since lost to even the Ronso that inhabited the sacred peak. As they marched, Kimahri's ears perked up and a look of unease passed across his leonine face. From above a growling blue furred form crashed into the snowy path before them. Behind the golden manned warrior was another Ronso, one they recognized from the trials, Kelk Ronso. The Elder Ronso began to speak, growl at them, lecture to them of their status as traitors, to the holy church, and to Spira. Yuna responded with all her courage, her protectors surrounding her with their presence and verbal support. The words passed were painful, angry. Blasphemy to many of the Ronso that had gathered to hear their elder speak. The yellow manned warrior, Biran, moved as if to attack the young summoner. He was confronted with the shorter Kimahri. They stood chest-to- chest, silent challenges passing between their eyes. Lulu stood up and with Auron, presented an alternative. They spoke of Kelk Ronso's desertion of his post as Maester, his devotion to protecting Mt. Gagazet still in place despite his defection. The red-robed warrior, though few on words, expressed the former Ronso Maester's connection to the young summoner before them.  
  
Biran turned to his elder, "Let Biran tear them asunder!" he growled, flexing his mighty claws.  
  
The party tensed, hands moved to weapons, though it would be fruitless with so many powerful leonine warriors about them. Kelk spoke of his confusion to Yuna, hand raised as if the answer was a physical thing to be held and studied.  
  
"You are branded traitors, outlaws to the church, scorned by Yevon. All is lost to you." His eyes narrowed over his gray whiskers. In a voice that spoke of challenge and authority he asked, "Why do you still walk the path of the pilgrimage?"  
  
The young summoner turned her bi-colored eyes upon the tall, blue leader. Her face softened into her trademark smile, folding her hands before her and slightly bowing she stated, "For Spira." She dropped her hands to her sides, her voice taking on the sound of pure conviction. "The people long for the Calm. I can give it to them. It's all I can give." She turned to the other Ronso about her, using her skills as a trained speaker; Yuna talked to them all, "To defeat Sin, to end pain." She turned back to Kelk, his head bowing in shocked respect. "This I can do." She finished.  
  
Kelk Ronso shook his mighty manned head, the challenge had not died in his gaze, and he gathered Yuna's eyes with his own deep green stare. "Even sacrificing yourself?" He asked, again a challenge of words, the weapon this warrior had welded for far to long.  
  
Yuna stood before the elder Ronso, she did not move, her stance and that of her ring of guardians answering for her. She would not be moved from this course, it had gone on too long, too hard and too far. The graying feline leader turned his back on the resolute group, some among the party gathering their weapons to their hands. In a strong voice, filled with respect, Kelk Ronso called out to his tribe. He let them pass. With words of compliment and respect he moved to stand under the great gate of stone. With arms as strong and as weathered as the support pillars surrounding him he made a benediction to the mountain itself.  
  
"The Sacred heights of Gagazet welcome you." He intoned.  
  
The party behind Yuna silently replaced weapons and visibly relaxed, the challenge met by their leader and won. Yuna stared at the large Ronso, respect mirrored in her green and blue eyes, she bowed deeply to the leader of the cat-men, thanking him, and his tribe.  
  
A short and quick look to her party and they were off, walking the trail under the gate to Mt. Gagazet. Auron watched the proceedings with interest and formulated his plans, though he had not intended to force the breaking of the church that held his world in chaos and death, this pilgrimage seemed to be doing just that. With a grunt he followed the others along the path, wondering and pondering upon what Jecht, Braska and he had put in motion with these young people as the catalyst. A shout broke his musing and caused him to stop dead in the trail.  
  
"HALT!" It was the voice of the aggressive warrior Biran.  
  
Tidus turned on his game face and yelled, "Haven't you bothered us enough?" His hand strayed to his sword as Kimahri stepped in front of the party.  
  
"Summoner pass. Guardians pass. KIMAHRI NOT PASS!" Growled the yellow manned warrior. The blue warrior expressively moved his open hands before him, and though he spoke to the party, his eyes never moved from the Ronso in question. 'Kimahri shame Ronso brothers. Kimahri forget his birth."  
  
The brown bearded warrior that was forever in Biran's shadow added, "Forget his people, forget his mountain, Little RONSO! WEAKLING RONSO!"  
  
Biran continued, "Mountain hate the weak, hate the small. If you will climb- "  
  
"Then I must prove my strength!" Interrupted Kimahri, his clawed hands bunching into fists and a gleam in his eyes.  
  
More insults and accusations were hurled at the young Ronso, until Kimahri seemed to have had enough. Marching past the party and up to stand against the two Ronso warriors, Kimahri took a battle stance. Behind him, Tidus moved to stand with the warrior. Quickly he was shoved back, the claws barely scraping the yellow jacket he wore.  
  
"What? It this some sort of Ronso thing?" Demanded the youthful jock, angry at being denied the right to stand with his silent friend.  
  
The blue furred warrior answered, "Kimahri problem." He then took up his lance and faced down the two larger warriors. There was going to be a fight, and fair odds were not with Yuna's party, nor with the young Kimahri.  
  
The rest of the party watched with a mixture of awe and respect as the three large fighters threw down before them. Two against one, Kimahri had to use his intelligence to win. Auron was surprised at the tactics of the young Ronso, with his stilted accent and silent ways; even the warrior-monk had forgotten the strength of Kimahri's intellect. The battle was long, and no quarter was given or expected. In the end, it was the runt, the winged and hornless Ronso that still stood.  
  
Biran, holding his head and walking with a limp, moved to stand before the summoner's party. With his voice roughened from the conflict, he intoned to the peak of the mountain they stood ready to climb.  
  
"Sacred Mountain Gagazet I honor the name of the strong warrior who defeats Biran." He moved his arms away from his side, his eyes not leaving the mountain that rose before them. "Remember always, Gagazet! THAT NAME IS KIMAHRI!"  
  
Auron watched the proceedings with interest; it was due to the Ronso with that name that he was still here. It was strange, yet satisfying to see someone else receive the respect they deserved. :: If nothing else:: he thought :: Kimahri has gained back his lost honor and respect. :: He moved to stand by his summoner as the large, yellow manned warrior continued. Offering the warriors of the Ronso under the leadership of Biran as penance for the breaking of Kimahri's horn and also a statue in Yuna's honor, the two departed to protect the parties back trail. Yuna was touched by the gifts, and with a smile she lead her party up the side of the great mountain Gagazet. A short way down the trail, they were interrupted for a final time. It seemed that Biran Ronso was not quite finished with his gifts. With a shout he halted the party.  
  
Tidus spoke for the party in his frustration, "What do you want THIS time?"  
  
The Ronso answered with the first lines of the Hymn that they all knew so well. The Hymn of the Fayth was sung with hearty, roughened voices until the entirety of the Ronso that had gathered originally to see a traitorous summoner and her outlaw gang get what they deserved joined in. The party marched up and over the last of the tamed trail to the sound of voices raised in song. Auron could feel the spirit of Jecht sighing in pleasant tones, his pain forgotten and over whelmed by the strength of the Ronso chorus. No one noticed the small smile the warrior-monk had hidden behind his gray collar, nor did they catch him humming along as he walked. The ancient tune calming even his tired soul for the moment.  
  
The group, after listening to the hymn, gathered back into the formation they had used before passing the gate. Kimahri taking the lead, he was the most experienced in this set of mountain passes, Auron on the rear guard and the rest moving with Yuna. The red robed warrior did not mind one bit that he was alone for the most part. As he walked he remembered the previous journeys, the climb up and down the mountain. The group paused at a pile of rocks, old weapons planted about it. The warrior- monk counted three, a staff, a lance and a sword. Older than anyone in the small party, they had rested as sentinels against the perpetual snow. Auron walked over the memorial; he barely listened to Lulu as she informed the young Tidus of what the seemingly haphazard piles of stone were. Kimahri, waiting up the trail and keeping an eye out for fiends, keep an eye on the group as well. Tidus was solemn, a rare condition for the lad, and took a moment to make the sign of the prayer in front of the cairn. As the boy knelt and bowed, the red robes of the warrior-monk blew in the strong wind. Tapping the clay jug of sake at his hip, Auron walked away from the group, his head bowed against the driven snow. Yuna looked on with concern, he felt something was bothering the older guardian. The legendary guardian moved to lean against a single stone on the trail. Slowly, he settled to a seated position with his back to the cold rock. With in his mind, he relived in painful detail the last trip he had made across this very path. The snow had long since covered any marks of his passing, like the last ten years had done. He remembered how the cold did not affect him, other than to freeze the hilt of his katana to his right hand. The sluggishly dripping blood making the bare hand as red as his robes. He had fallen here, tripping on the stone he now rested against. It was a cold comfort to rest, face first in the deep drifts of the wild snow. He remembered the struggle to just remain awake, let alone get back up. Auron curled up around his buried left arm, the memories overtaking him for a little while. Wakka and Rikku, standing side by side, took a second to look into each other's faces. They moved as one to stand near Yuna. It was Wakka, red hair bobbing in the wind that spoke first.  
  
"What's up with him, eh?" he pointed a thumb at the crouched form of the warrior-monk.  
  
"Yeah, it's not good to be like that right?" added the bubbly Al- Bhed.  
  
"Leave him be for little while." Stated Lulu, walking up from the monument where Tidus was whipping off the snow from his knees. "I think he just needs some time alone."  
  
"What makes you say that?" Asked the summoner, curiosity threaded through her voice. She shivered and held her arms close to her chest, hugging herself to stay warm.  
  
"I remember how I felt, when I had to see that shrine on the road to the docks at Besaid. I remembered when Chappu hadn't stopped. It made me want to scream in frustration, I couldn't stop the memories." She turned and looked at Auron, noting his hair was getting frosted to a uniform color of white in the falling snow. It was hard to tell what he was doing, if anything, but she could tell his eye was closed. "Remember, Sir Auron has been here before, if tales be told, more than once." Kimahri silently nodded from his lookout position, listening to the conversation. Lulu gestured to the Ronso and then to Sir Auron. "So maybe he's just remembering all that happened here before. I know that I would be. This is the last great hurtle before Zanarkand. Perhaps something happened near here, during his pilgrimage with your father, Yuna."  
  
"This is bad timing, we mist to keep moving." Stated the young summoner. "Its far to cold to just stop." She shivered again and then marched resolutely to the side of her oldest guardian. She knelt down and settled on her haunches, bringing her to about eye level with the warrior- monk. It was then she saw he was not in any great danger, nor was he injured. She did see something that would haunt her until she could ask the older man about it.  
  
Sir Auron was crying. 


	10. determination rules in higher places

A/N: Well, due to internet outage and computer illness in my life this is what I have so far. Please exuse the lateness of this entry. More will be forth coming as soon as my Computer and the internet form a more perfect union. :)  
  
Battles we've Fought By De-gon Gin Chapter 10  
  
Auron remembered. The snow blew against his frozen face. It didn't matter much anymore to Auron, he had lost all feeling hours ago. Slowly, through shear determination, he placed one numb foot in front of the other. His vision was full of only two colors, the white of the snow and the crimson of his blood. The warrior was certain that fiends stalked nearby, following his back trail of bright red splatters. If he had felt more ambitious, he would have contemplated why they had not yet attacked. Before him a dark shape loomed out of the frigid white view. With a grimace that cracked the frozen layer of blood and sweat on his face he forced his sword to his shoulder. Shambling to a stop he waited for the last hurtle to make itself better known. But the shape waited just beyond his sight. It did not move, nor come any closer, only hovered just beyond his reach.  
  
"Come on and finish this." He breathed, it was supposed to be a shout, but all his damaged body would make was a fiercely painful whisper. "I tire of this. End it." The blood soaked chest of the warrior heaved with the emotions that shook him. Guilt, failure, hopelessness and pain tore Auron to the very quick. Gritting his teeth he forced himself forward, towards the shadow in his world of cold white snow.  
  
Yuna watched with growing concern as the legendary guardian was reduced in front of her. She looked up and motioned to Lulu. The dark mage walked over to her and looked down, a knowing look crossing her stern face.  
  
"I'll take the rest up farther, Yuna." She stated and turned to the group. With a twist of her head she looked back at the summoner, "Be gentle with him, whatever he has gone through has scared him as badly as whatever took his eye." She tapped her right eye with a purple painted nail and walked back to the group. Yuna could hear her faintly talking to the others and soon the only sound was the ever-present howling winds of the mountain.  
  
"Sir Auron?" Yuna asked softly, resting in the snow near him. "Please, I need you. Tell me what I need to do to help." She reached across to his shoulder and placed a hand upon the red fabric of his coat. She was shocked to feel the man trembling, his breathing coming in pain-filled gasps. With a quick glance she confirmed that he was not physically injured. "Sir Auron?" she called again.  
  
"Braska." The name was not so much spoken as exhaled, the voice long gone along with the strength to speak. He hobbled to the shadow, realizing it was a rock, no a boulder that was setting in the trail. Across from the stone was a memorial, three rusting weapons marking where a summoner party had fallen long before he and his party had walked to Zanarkand. The last of his energy wasted on making himself move defensively to the boulder on the trail, Auron slumped upon the now conveniently placed stone. His sword, showing nicks and pits from lack of proper care and stained with blood finally left his hand. It slipped into the deep snow beside the rock, taking the wiser course and burying itself before someone else had to. With a shaking breath, Auron wished he had been as strong. Instead, he recalled the reasons he was still among the living, his duty to the children of his comrades. He pushed himself off the rock, only to slip and fall painfully against the unyielding stone. Fresh blood oozed from a re-split lip, not much, and it froze quickly, making a bandage similar to the one across his now useless right eye. Above him, resting against the memorial was another that watched his last moments. Auron closed his eyes against the constant snow, his left hand fumbling in his stiff red coat for the last of his potions. He did not even realize when he had slipped into blackness.  
  
Auron wiped his face, the tears not a welcome addition to his morning. Yuna was near; he could smell the scent she used, even through the cold air of the mountain. With a small breath to control himself, he opened his eye and looked around.  
  
"The party?" he asked, his voice more assured than he felt.  
  
"Up ahead." Yuna replied. "Are you able to keep up?" She asked, concern written on her face.  
  
Auron nodded. "I apologize." He stated, looking into the varicolored eyes of his summoner. "I should not have stopped."  
  
"You have been through a lot, Sir Auron. And to still feel anything at all should be a blessing. Don't you think?" She peered back into the russet colored gaze. Looking for a crack or any emotion other than pain, she was surprised to see determination, a fierce drive to continue.  
  
"One might." He replied. "Some time, when we have a moment around the fire, before we compete your journey, I would like to tell you about your Father's pilgrimage."  
  
"That would be wonderful." A small tear glistened in the blue eye, ready to be blinked free to fall along her cheek. "I do hope he would be proud of me."  
  
Auron sighed, remembering the constant attention Braska would receive due to his unorthodox ways. With a soft chuckle, and a little nod to the now silent voice of his former master, he spoke. "Oh, Yuna, I don't think you have anything to fear. Your father would be so proud of you he would walk the waters of Bevelle bay just to prove it to you." He shifted himself to stand in the shifting snow, his right hand sinking slightly in the ever- present drifts against the stone. With a start he looked down and gasped, his hand was stopped a good foot from the stone. It rested on the pommel of an old sword. "It couldn't be, not after all this time." He mumbled to himself. Yuna looked on with a confused look and stepped up to help the older man up. She watched, as he seemed to try to pull something from the snow bank. In moments Auron had the sword prized from the greedy white snow bank. It was his katana, rusted and more pitted than he remembered, but still intact. He looked at its length, the color of the blade now matching his remaining eye's shade of brown, pits marring the surface. He held the sword out for Yuna to see.  
  
"This was the blade I carried from Zanarkand. This is the blade I used against many enemies there." A single tear trailed down his stubbled cheek. "It's still here."  
  
"It seems that it's as determined as you are to see this through." Yuna stated sagely, sounding an awful lot like her father.  
  
Auron's head whipped around to look at his current summoner. He was greeted with her smile, a genuine smile and not the "Face" she wore for the others.  
  
"Sometimes we can learn, Sir Auron." She placed a cold hand on the gloved hand that held the pommel of the old sword. "Let it rest here as it has for ten years. You're on a new pilgrimage now, one that should end much better than the last. And if it doesn't and Sin continues after we are gone, what better way for you to be remembered that by the Ronso's sacred mountain itself?" She pressed against his arm, lowering the old rusted sword back to the snow covered ground. It slid into the snow, though too dull to be used as a weapon; the blade was still strong enough to part the hard packed powder.  
  
Auron watched with a shocked expression on his face. He allowed the small girl to move his sword arm and helped sink the old blade into the snow at his feet, next to the stone in the trail. He felt his heart beat faster, and all his mixed feelings crystallize into the driving passion of his later life. She was right; it was a different journey they walked. Braska had tried and had succeeded, granting Spira a decade of peace and the most powerful incarnation of Sin the world had ever known. And though he had walked beside the honored high summoner in the past, it was time to turn his tired gaze to the future, to the present task ahead. Yuna would find the way to put Jecht's spirit to rest, and rid Spira of its curse, it's sin. With a sigh he straitened up and placed his left hand on her shoulder. He sufficed with a squeeze of thanks and used his gloved right hand to wipe the remains of his emotions off his face. Turning into the strong wind of the mountain he motioned for his summoner to precede him. Yuna turned her back on the old blade in the snow and marched to where the rest of the group was waiting. Wisely, Lulu had warned them to reign in their collective curiosity and the troop moved across the face of Mount Gagazet. The Ruins of Zanarkand waiting for them on the other side.  
  
At the peak of the sacred mountain, a presence waited, Seymour was not about to be undone. Though the party carried Sin's own luck with them, as well as that Unsent monk, they would be finished before they could pose a threat to his Master. He lifted his pale face to the sky and frowned at the distant form of Sin on the horizon. It was too soon for that lummox to be here yet, he waved his hand and felt the command to wait pass from his slender fingers to the dimwitted beast. Seymour laughed to himself, a sour chuckle and added a compulsion to destroy the Ronso below at the foot of the mountain. The great monster shook as the spirit that was a man fought the overwhelming tide of destructive urges that flowed from the god in it's belly. Auron stumbled, and frowned behind his gray leather collar. Jecht was calling, screaming in his head. Sin was near, very, very near, and it was on a mission of destruction. With a shudder, the warrior-monk looked out across the sky and searched for some sign of the great beast. With a grimace he gave up, not seeing Sin or any sign of him. The party continued up the face of the sacred mountain, Tidus watched at the head of the party for fiends. A surprising amount of them seemed to wait for their party. Ambushes were the stock and trade of the day. Fight after fight wore down the group's health and moral. They took a moment to rest at a large memorial, a single boulder surrounded by smaller stones, as if the ring was protecting the main rock. Tidus looked with fascination at the construct and noticed Yuna kneeling to it. With out asking, Lulu strolled up to the young blitzer and explained.  
  
"Many Summoners and their guardians do not survive the mountain passes here." She stated with a sigh. "And they are not sent on." She wiped a stray lock of hair away from her eyes and then hugged herself in the cold.  
  
"Not sent? Why?" Tidus asked, a concerned look in his blue eyes.  
  
"No one left to send them. When you die out here, you die alone." She looked into the jock's eyes, her gaze alone enforcing the feeling of dread. "And it seems the fiends are lonely, the old summoners want Yuna for company." She gestured to the pass around them.  
  
"That's not gonna happen." Tidus stated with conviction and the strength of belief. Behind him, mostly hidden in his armored collar, Auron nodded and smiled.  
  
Lulu smiled at Tidus and then looked back at her praying charge. Yuna was finished and had stood up during the short lesson. She moved to stand in the center of her guardians and friends. It seemed that she was listening as she had prayed and graced them all with her most genuine smile of gratitude. A feeling of strength and camaraderie bound the party together.  
  
Wakka rubbed the back of his head and patted his ball, "We should get going, ya?" he asked.  
  
Yuna nodded to the large blitzer and motioned for them all to continue. They fell into their typical formation and walked down the pass. Fiends gathered along the trail and harassed the party as they climbed to the peak. Rikku, taking advantage of the large amount of fire-based monsters, stole enough fire gems to outfit the warriors with fire eating armor. An exhausted party found the peak of the mountain occupied.  
  
"Zanarkand is on the other side." Rikku spoke to Tidus with a sad voice.  
  
"I know." He replied, head down, hands to his sides in a posture of tired resignation. "We still haven't thought of anything."  
  
"I know." He looked up into Rikku's face and swallowed. "We will have to go on to Zanarkand. We'll find what we're looking for there. I'm sure there is a way." Tidus' posture moved from defeat to a crossed armed stance of determination. His hand came up and gave his pumping salute of victory. Fire lit his blue eyes.  
  
Rikku placed a coy finger to her lips and smiled. "Ahh." She said as she winked to him. "You sounded like a leader there for a minute."  
  
He grinned back, "Star of the Zanarkand Abes. Didn't anyone tell you?"  
  
Rikku turned and gasped. Behind the young blitzer stood a figure she had prayed was long since a member of the Farplane. A soft chuckle oozed from the man, blue hair still gathered into grotesque tentacles that surrounded his face. Blue eyes pierced the air to stare at the turned face of his enemy, a sneer pulling the strange blue markings on his face askew.  
  
"Son of Jecht." He made the words an insult.  
  
"Seymour!" Tidus shouted, pulling his blade free of its sheath. "Rikku! Go and tell Auron!"  
  
"You can't fight him alone!" Rikku screamed tightening the straps of her claw.  
  
"GO!" he yelled, eyes not leaving the stoically waiting Guado.  
  
Seymour chuckled again and motioned to the young blitzer as the thief dashed to the party behind them. "Now is the time for you to die, Son of Jecht."  
  
"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!"  
  
A growling voice interjected itself into the traded insults. "Save some for Kimahri!"  
  
Rikku had done as she was asked, the party charged up to stand firm with the young blitzer. The time for battle had arrived, and all were ready for it. 


	11. Darkness and frustration

Battles we've Fought  
By DeGonGin  
Chapter 11  
  
Mocking Laughter filled the chill air, Seymour was amused. With a crooked eyebrow he motioned to Kumahri. "Allow me the courtesy of speaking with the last of the Ronso", a smile ghosted his lips as he spoke. "They were a very brave people." He through his right arm up, "Tossing themselves into my path. One," he switched arms in a grand sweeping gesture, "after another." The half-guado brought his left arm down into a gesture of victory. "They all died very well."  
  
"NO!" Kimarhi shouted in his gravely voice.  
  
"Oh yes, Ronso, all have passed by my power." The smile blossomed into its poisoned fullness.  
  
"Enough," Stated Yuna as she began motioning, her eyes intent on the blue haired fiend before her.  
  
"A Sending?" he casually asked. "Why not join me and save Spira from it's Pain?" Seymour motioned to the cliff behind him. "I intend to take Sin for myself. To become Sin. With that power I shall rip.no heal.Spira's pain and make this world whole under my rule." He raised his arms until they formed the horizontal bars of a cross as a large mechanical roaring was heard beneath him, his shape a silhouette from a bright aura growing behind him. "You could use me, be the instrument of my reign, Yuna. You would be first among summoners as your namesake was before you!"  
  
"NEVER!" Yuna cried out as Tidus moved to protect her from the monster before her. The two males played out a short game of domination, silent glares fencing between two sets of blue eyes. Seymour floated up and over the edge of the cliff, joining with a large chariot made of maddened technology.  
  
As he bonded with the mortibody, forming a partnership with the Flux systems, he gave a last parting shot. "Stop me, Son of Jecht, and you doom yourself to destroy the one thing in the world that is as real as you. You would kill your father."  
  
Tidus grimaced; the verbal shot buried deep in his heart. With a yell torn from the bottom of his very soul, the blitzer drew out his sword, Avenger. "ENOUGH! I WILL take you down!"  
  
The others of the party watched as Yuna, Tidus and Kimarhi took the front ranks. With the summoning of a ready and fully charged Valfor the battle was joined.  
  
Snow dusted over the bloody battleground as Tidus sank to his knee. He was exhausted and bruised; a grimace of painful satisfaction crossed his face as he watched the last of the glowing pyreflies scream into nothing. With a motion designed to remove the dirt of combat from his clothing he stood. He looked over the party, Auron and Lulu were down with exhaustion and Yuna was helping them. Wakka tended to Rikku, the little thief having been bashed quite well by the morphed Seymour. Tidus shook his loose blonde hair out and moved to help everyone up.  
  
"We should find some shelter for a while." Mumbled the Warrior-monk as he stood to look at Tidus. "It's going to be a long walk still to the other side of this mountain, and then down again to Zanarkand."  
  
"Ok. What ever you say, old man." The star of the Zanarkand Abes flashed his trademark grin and ran ahead to scout the path.  
  
Snow gave way to the cold stony interior of the mountain. Darkness lit by globs of bioluminescent fungi still held the chill of the mountain. Tidus watched with a touch of distracted wonder as the colors of the glowing plants turned his breath into shimmer before him. Behind the youth walked the rest of the party, the travels up and now through the grand mountain of Spira marked their pace and skin. Even the perky Al-Bhed had grown dark rings of fatigue around her green spiraled eyes. The only one seemingly not affected was Lulu; she ALWAYS looked pale and gaunt. Yuna leaned against the blur fur of her Ronso guardian; his arm showed no stress or strain as he practically carried his charge by his side. Yellow eyes that showed a deep love and intelligence glanced at her and then sought out a familiar red kimono clad figure. Soft mist flowed from around his face, obscuring the sunken and scruffy cheeks, Auron's brown eye scanned before them constantly and diligently.  
  
"HEY! I found some sunken tunnels over here!" Tidus called out. "Get over here Rikku and Wakka! We can deal with this, like, with no problems!"  
  
"It seems we must trust you who are strong in the water." Observed the ex- monk. "We will look for another way around this maze while you take this more direct route."  
  
"Do you have enough potions and elixirs?" asked Lulu. "Take some extra just in case, I can't be around to cast my one and only white spell on you!"  
  
"Is that concern?" Gibed Tidus, "I thought you didn't like dealing with anyone, Heh?"  
  
"Let's just say I don't want to loose anymore than I already have." The black arts mistress responded. "Now take this stuff and get wet." She allowed a small grin to crack her porcelain features. Lulu tossed a rather large rucksack that landed in Tidus' outstretched arms with a clink.  
  
"Ok, we're off. Good luck." Tidus flashed a victory sign and a smile.  
  
"WAIT!" Yuna shouted. She ran up to Tidus and planted a kiss on his suntanned cheek. "For luck." She murmured into his ear. His strong arms found themselves wrapped around her frail white form and he inhaled her scent.  
  
"Stay safe, Yuna." He whispered. "I'll be back to protect you."  
  
It was only by the strength of his will that Tidus let her go. It was by the power of his love that he turned his back on his lovely Summoner and dived like a kingfisher into the flooded and sunken tunnel behind them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kimarhi know it's this way." The Ronso sniffed the two passages. "Kimarhi smell fresh air."  
  
"Lead on." Stated a tired Auron. He watched as the Ronso warrior-mage took point and moved into the rightward leading tunnel. They had been moving through the belly of the mountain for what seemed like days. Ever edging closer to the end of his second Pilgrimage. His nearly constant companions had been silent since he had lost himself to his memories near the memorial on the side of Mount Gigazet. It was not a pleasant feeling of loneliness. As he listened for fiends, ghosts, ghouls, and other monsters that had gathered in the shelter of these dark caves, Auron counted the steps to Zanarkand.  
  
"Soon, Braska." He whispered to himself. "I sure hope you have things well in hand over there." He hefted his sword and moved it to a slightly less soar spot on his shoulder. Being on guard for the majority of this expedition in the tunnels, he had kept the great blade poised and ready. "Now we make it to Zanarkand. You told me through Jecht that Tidus and Yuna was the key to this. But how? And more importantly." He sighed and rubbed his temples with his free hand. "why?"  
  
"He's doing it again." Yuna stated to her nearby companion.  
  
"I know. It's very strange, but he still seems alert and ready to defend us." Lulu shook out her long dreadlocks and fiddled with her Mog. "As long as he stays that way I'm all for letting the man have is privacy."  
  
"I so wonder what he has gone through in the last ten years." Yuna shook her head. "It's said he is the only Guardian to ever survive his Summoner's Final Calling."  
  
"Yeah, But don't you wonder why he survived?"  
  
"No. Sir Auron is beyond that type of suspicion. He has been here since Luka and has been very helpful. Why do you question him?"  
  
Lulu looked at her young Summoner with a smile that was as patient as it was caring. "Because you don't." She petted down a few stray locks of hair from Yuna's bi-colored eyes. "And you trust so completely. That is you most powerful weapon that and your obvious feelings for Tidus. But that is also your greatest weakness. You haven't been hurt enough to stop and realize that Sir Auron has his own agenda. He holds no loyalty to the Church or ruling bodies of Spira. In fact, his outlook has been one of almost outright subversion." She hugged Yuna and then pushed against her back to get the white dressed girl to move again. "Remember, not everything is as it seems. Remember your lesson with Maester Seymour."  
  
"I will." Yuna nodded, idly spinning her magical rod like a baton.  
  
The red robed former warrior monk grinned behind his gray leather collar. "Good girl." He breathed staring at Lulu. He turned his attention back to the Ronso at the point.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"FISH! FISH! FISH! FISH! I HATE FISH!"  
  
"Well maybe if you tried actually HITTING them instead of trying to steal from them, you wouldn't need to be revived." Tidus placed his arms akimbo on his hips. "Again."  
  
"Would you to nock it off, yah?" Wakka was nearly as red as Auron's kimono in the face. "If I gotta listen to the two of you whine anymore, I'm gonna hit you both in the back of the head with my spikiest ball!" He pulled out a round object made of spikes and leather. "See, I got it ready, yah?"  
  
Tidus waved off the Captain of the Besaid Aurochs. "All right, all right. Calm down, Wakka. It's just that we're almost outta Phoenix down and miss master thief over here won't contribute to the fish bonking duties."  
  
Wakka looked up to the low ceiling and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, closed his huge hands into fists and opened his mouth.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The primal scream echoed along the water-drenched walkway.  
  
"Right. Time to take a look around, right Rikku?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I saw something shiny over there."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We seem to have found the other side of the water. I wonder what is keeping our three guardians?" Auron motioned to the pristine lake that stood before them. The way out was a cave that had no floor.  
  
"Kimarhi say they will be longer still, traps under dark water."  
  
"Lets set up camp then and wait. I'm sure they will need a warm fire and some good food when they emerge from the depths." Lulu started to pull out her kettle and cookware.  
  
"Kimarhi get us fish." The blue warrior's ears were pricked forward and he stared with the steady glare of a hunting cat at the dark shapes under the calm, still water.  
  
"That leaves me to reconnoiter around the area and make sure we're not settling into anything's nest." Auron levered his blade to his shoulder with a grunt. He moved off along the caves wall as the Ronso warrior knifed cleanly into the water.  
  
"What should I do?" Asked Yuna.  
  
"Work on your Black Magic and summon us a fire." Replied the older woman as she set up a teepee of dried wood under her kettle. "Do you think the water's good?"  
  
"Should be," Yuna motioned for her Fira spell and pointed a stream of flame into the center of the wood. "But we can boil it just to be sure."  
  
"KIMARHI HAVE FISH!" A fleshy thud was heard from the water's edge. It was followed by the distinct sounds of a rather large horned creature being dressed and filleted by the black claws of the dripping warrior.  
  
"Great, now shake off your pelt out there before you get back here. Yuna doesn't need to be catching anything but fiends." Lulu was rummaging in her bags for some of the dried veggies and meats the group had. "Hope everyone like fish stew."  
  
The only reply she received was the sound of Kimarhi shaking himself and drenching the returning Auron.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"There are three holes.There are three of us. Can this be any more lame?" Asked Tidus as he treated the back of his neck with his fingernails.  
  
"Nope, I don't think so." Rikku replied curtly.  
  
"Then lets do this, I got the big green one, Tidus you take the middle one and Rikku, you take the tiny orange one, ya?" Wakka looked at the other two with an exacerbated expression.  
  
"OK. Let's go." Tidus pumped his arm and dived into the water.  
  
Above them, a hearty fish stew was boiling down in the kettle and fillets of horned shark meat sizzled wrapped in leaves under the coals. Auron was sharing his Sake with everyone, warming up their insides with the hearty rice wine until the food was ready.  
  
Kimahri's ears turned and focused on the blank part of the bottomless cave. He set his paw on the ground and nodded. "Feel ground." He grumbled to the others.  
  
They all moved to feel the ground, Auron going so far as to set his ear against the dusty ground. "Something is happening, I can hear a deep rumbling, like a heard of chocobo in the distance in full stampede."  
  
Rikku swam through the little hole in the wall and heard the click of a mechanism activating. She looked up to see a panel in front of her and the two boys swing ponderously upwards, opening up an access to what looked like a lake. Above ground, that same slab of rock came to rest as the floor of the way out. Auron and Kimarhi stood at attention, weapons at the ready as Yuna prepared her black offensive spells.  
  
"Look, Ripples in the lake!" Lulu turned to scan the water, now moving in little wavelets that disturbed the crystal nature of the under ground body of liquid. She watched with tense readiness as three forms floated up. "Tidus, Wakka and Rikku!"  
  
"Clear!" Auron's crisp voice echoed from the entrance to the newly completed cave. He turned to see the others walking up to the fire. He grunted as a cool breeze brushed his red coat and ruffled his salt and pepper hair. He smelled the chill of death on that breeze. Yunalesca was waiting, and no one kept her waiting long.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Wow, it took me a whole year to get back at this. I'm so sorry. But it looks like I will be able to finally Finnish this. Thanks to all who might remember me and I hope you enjoy more to come. Degon-gin. 


	12. Lake of dreams

Battles we've Fought  
Chapter 11  
A fan fiction by DeGonGin  
  
The group walked slowly and cautiously through the newly floored tunnel. Tidus and Wakka took the point as the women formed the vanguard. Auron and Kimahri walked behind. Not a soul in the large party was calm, only the air that held their breaths in soft white clouds before their faces. Tidus moved closer to his beloved Summoner. He took a second to wrap a strong, tanned arm around her. Yuna leaned into his lithe frame and sighed. At the rear, a single brown eye watched the couple stoically.  
  
"Kimahri trying to understand." Stated the blue furred Ronso warrior.  
  
"Speak like you have a sense of grammar, please." Auron's strained voice rumbled from behind his defensive collar. "I don't need to deal with your pigeon conversation style."  
  
Kimahri's ears snapped up to attention. "That came out of the freezing hells, my friend."  
  
Auron's stride continued unabated as he turned to look at the leonine face over his blue sunglasses. "I apologize, Kimahri, this will be the most difficult part of the journey." He motioned to the cave before them. "I know what lies ahead."  
  
Kimahri's yellow eyes scanned the growing blue glow ahead. "Zanarkand." His whispered word formed as mist at the end of his short muzzle. The warrior turned his gaze to the man beside him. "Can you tell me what to expect? Anything I need to keep Yuna safe?"  
  
"No, what we face now is the past. My past with Braska as well as the entire past of this sad, grief stricken world." Auron's massive frame shuddered strongly, the tip of his large katana tracing a circle in the chill air. "Zanarkand remembers." His free hand, normally dangling loosely within the folds of his red kimono briefly clenched into a fist. "The last city remembers all that the Church would have us forget, what we would forget if we could. It is the unresting calm of memories best left undisturbed." The warrior-monk's voice faded to a shadow of itself as the man tried to silence his own words. "It is a rotting corpse, too stubborn to let the world go free. It is the truest form of hypocrisy, and home to my sorrow."  
  
Kimahri was concerned. He looked closely at what showed for his companion's face. The Glasses had slipped down Auron's nose, revealing the single remaining brown eye. Whatever the former monk was watching it was not the path they all walked on, his gaze swept to the past and focused on something painful. "I don't know what you see, my friend. But you should focus on the here and now. You are on Yuna's quest, not the fathers." He extended his claw tipped paw to lightly rest on the red coated back of his traveling companion. Tension had turned the flesh to stone, and grief threatened to cast down the stone into dust. "What happened to you and your first party, it is important."  
  
"But..." Auron's voice was filled with a deep resolve.  
  
"Now is Yuna and Tidus' time. You are doing what you have been sent to do, yes? You are taking them to the end, to the Final Summoning. Let the past sit here and brood, you must be strong."  
  
Auron took a deep breath, pulling in all the calm and peace of the chill mountain. Like an addict, he held the breath in his lungs for a pregnant moment. He allowed the Ronso to guide with his massive paw and closed his eye. In his minds eye he placed all the pain, grief, darkness in his Unsent soul on the fountain of air that wanted to burst from his body. The Exhalation was strong and drawn out. To the rest of the party it sounded as if he was performing a ritual of focusing on breath. To the Warrior, it sounded like the gasp of a drowning man.  
  
"Better?" growled the Ronso.  
  
"It will do." came the once again stoic calm voice of the Legendary Guardian.  
  
"WOULD YOU LOOK AT DIS?" Wakka shouted from the front of the large party. "What the heck made this, ya? What is it?"  
  
"It looks like a giant Fayth." Lulu stated with a slight waver of awe.  
  
They had exited the cave and walked into a sight rarely seen. A large glacial lake glowed with the liquid of dreams and memories. Bright blue and green pyreflies drifted about the water lighting the stone cliffs that ringed it. A single opening from the cave traced a trail along the right side of the water. Standing guard over the footpath were the fossilized remains of hundreds, perhaps thousands of people. They stood, crouched, bowed and lifted their hands in frozen supplication to the sky above. In the center of the lake rose a column of blues, greens, whites, and yellows. It was a tornado of emotions made into light and it ran upwards to be lost in the grey clouded sky above. The group moved with reverence and awe along the trail, only Auron seemed unaffected by the sights and soft sounds surrounding them.  
  
"It is a great Fayth. And someone is using it to summon something." Yuna stated with a voice deepening with emotion.  
  
"But what could you possibly summon with this much power?" Rikku touched the frozen face of a woman as she walked along the trail. She was disturbed by the near ecstatic expression that laid petrified under her hand. "And more importantly would be the answer to the question 'Why?'."  
  
Lulu looked up with a mote of respect in her crimson gaze. "That is true. What, why, and who as well."  
  
"What ever the reasons, this is the most beautiful and creepy thing I have ever seen since I fell out of the sky." Tidus stated as he looked around.  
  
Kimahri left the side of the warrior-monk to stand closer to Yuna as she gazed thoughtfully into the waters of the lake. Tidus, having contributed all he could to the conversation moved to stand next to the cliff face. He gazed up at the wall of frozen humanity that stretched for hundreds of feet vertically. As the rest of the party broke up and scattered along the long curve of trail, he moved closer. The small form of a child had captured his attention. It was a young boy, arms clutching a woman about the waist. Tiny hands so delicately carved you could see them holding onto her with no intent to ever let go. The youth's eyes stared back at Tidus, face holding the expression of wary expectation tinged with fear. The blitzballer could not believe the detail in the carving, it would be a master carver that made this. Not thinking on what he was doing, he removed the leather glove that covered his right hand. With an entranced expression on his face he reverently brushed his fingertips over the stone cold cheek of the boy. A burst of bright colors and heat exploded upon his face, and Tidus fell to the ground, unmoving and unnaturally still.  
  
"TIDUS!" Yuna screamed as the youthful blonde fell boneless to the earth. "Lulu! Wakka! Kimahri!" She rattled off the names of the others in a panicked shudder. "Sir Auron, help him!" She rushed to Tidus' side, shaking his shoulders. "He's so cold!"  
  
"Move aside, Yuna. Let us help." Lulu swiftly moved into her pockets and pulled out a pharmacopeia of healing droughts and remedies. Auron walked slowly forward, surprise and concern rolling off his form. With a delicate touch he reached out with his bare hand and pulled Yuna up and away from Tidus. She swiftly turned in his grip and like a striking adder slapped his face with her open hand. His glasses landed at their feet, both of them frozen in shared confusion and pain.  
  
"Why didn't you warn us?" Yuna hissed at the Legendary Guardian. "Why didn't you stop him?"  
  
"I didn't ... couldn't have known." His voice was whispered in complete shock. "This did not happen ..." he looked around, like a man wakening from a horrid nightmare. He swallowed and calmed himself, setting his great sword point first in the ground at his feet. With his other hand free he rubbed his face and stared down at the woman in white before him. "This never happened to us when I first walked this path. This was silent, dark. There was nothing glowing, no power here." his voice was steady and strong again, the role of elder slipping back on his armored shoulders. "I can't tell you what to do, nor can I help you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, Sir Auron." Yuna lost the last shreds of control over her fear. "Is he gone?" She reached under his arms and held him, embracing him in her fear.  
  
"My lady summoner..." Auron found his words failing him. He looked past her at the group surrounding Tidus. Kimahri was looking back, yellow eyes filled with concern. A slight shake of his head was signal enough.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tidus woke to the feel of his cheek resting against cold metal. Slowly he opened his eyes and gasped. Jerking up, he rose and stared around him. He was on his Father's house boat. Zanarkand, his Zanarkand around him, water flowing in arching cascades that marked the horizon. He breathed a sigh of relief, it was a dream, all a very bad, never ever going to raid dad's liquor cabinet again dream. He stood the rest of the way up and brushed himself off, he was still in his blizers uniform he noticed. With a shrug he looked around, it was dark, late at night. In the distance, across the large harbor he could see the lights of Zanarkand. Nothing seemed to be happening; no-one seemed to be around. He moved slowly along the long familiar deck hand resting lightly on the railing.  
  
"About time you got here."  
  
Tidus swung around to look at the source of the childlike voice. "You."  
  
"Yes. I have a message for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are tired of dreaming. It is time, we have been asleep for so long. Please, finish this and let us rest."  
  
"That's it?" Tidus grabbed his upper arms, crossing them in front of him. "Can you be more specific?"  
  
"Tidus, man, wake up!" Wakka's image faded into existence for a short moment and faded away even faster still.  
  
The small ghost of the boy who was the Aeon Bahamut smiled as he stood up from his crouch against the helm. He moved to stand over Tidus, his position on the main deck giving him added height over the blitzer standing on the rear deck. With his small arms he motioned to the young blitzer. "I will spell it out for you then. All you see, feel, hear, smell and touch is a dream. All those that lie in that cavern, we all made a pact to continue what was once whole. We could not let our vision of Zanarkand die as the true city had. So, we gathered together and formed what you saw below. We are the Fayth of Zanarkand and we dreamed all that you are and know." The youth looked down at the shocked Tidus. "You do realize what this means, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Will you give us our rest?" The ghost settled down on his haunches. "Can you go on?"  
  
Tidus lowered his head; one hand fell to his side, the other raising to cradle his temple. He was overwhelmed. This entire journey, he and the others walked resolutely toward their summoner's death. Now, it is his death they walk toward as well. "I don't have a choice." Tidus looked up at the small boy, "I have to keep going, maybe I can still save Yuna."  
  
"Please, please. Wake up." Yuna's form flickered into existence. The blitzer turned in time to see her disappear again.  
  
"Thank you." The Fayth stood and waved in a gesture of farewell. "Remember: we dream for you, you must end this all."  
  
Tidus nodded and held up a hand, "Wait, please. Let me look around a bit, OK? This was my home."  
  
"Take a little time, Tidus. We can wait a little longer."  
  
"Thanks." Tidus moved along the railing and headed into the cabin of the house boat. With a soft smile of remembrance he moved along the familiar yet empty place. Behind him, the youth who spoke for the dreaming of Zanarkand faded into a small cloud of glowing pyreflies.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I don't know what else to do. He seems to be asleep, but so deep that nothing will wake him." Lulu's voice was worried. She moved to Tidus' side and laid a gentle hand on the young man's forehead. Yuna sat nearby, resting on Kimahri. Wakka nodded to the dark magician and folded the top of the medicinal supply case over the opening. He sighed and moved to place the pack back with the supplies.  
  
"Have you tried slapping him?" Auron moved forward from his resting place, he had arranged himself after Yuna had used him as emotional support. With a grunt he lifted his weapon to his shoulder. Yuna looked up quickly with a blush. He took that moment to press his sunglasses up on his nose, hiding the grin he could not help.  
  
Tidus blinked, with a moan he started to sit up.  
  
'Tidus!" Yuna shot like a rocket into the disorientated youth. With a flash of moods she flicked his chin with a stern index finger. "Don't you EVER do something like that again! I almost went insane when you fell!"  
  
"My apologies, my Lady Summoner." Tidus spoke with a far amount of reverence for the white garbed and angry woman before him.  
  
"What happened to you?" Auron walked forward and stared eye to eye with Tidus. He gave "the look", the one that the young man had long since understood.fess up or suffer consequences. Sir Auron could be quite inventive when it came to "consequences".  
  
"I blacked out. I must be more tired from that exploration than I thought. Don't worry." Tidus smiled at the gathered party. "Can we continue?"  
  
"Tell us when you feel like you gonna loose it, yah? That way we can be ready for it." Wakka walked up and helped Tidus to his feet. "Sheesh! You don't want Lulu to get upset!"  
  
Auron watched as the party formed up around the blonde jock. He turned his gaze to the path and its exit out onto the plain where the lost city of Zanarkand lay. With a sigh and a grunt he hefted his massive sword to its perch on his shoulder and walked toward the yellow light of Zanarkand. "Soon, Jecht, Braska. Soon." He murmured to himself in a whispered tone.  
  
A/N: Well, another chapter. One that I'm quite proud of. Thanks for the reviews.yes I'm back and in black! See you next chapter!  
  
De_gon_gin 


End file.
